Kidnapped
by MazzaRedd
Summary: When Claire Bennet's young child is snatched from his bed, she must turn to the man she once feared to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Bennet sat at the dining table in her rather cramped apartment with shadows dancing around her as the sun set on a warm evening in California. The shadows amused but also distracted the two year old sitting next to her from his dinner. She smiled at his curiosity as his eyes followed the light travel across the table then onto the floor.

"What's that?" He asked and pointed to the floor. Claire laughed, this was his favourite phrase at the moment.

"That's the sun saying goodnight because it will be going to sleep soon," She replied and smiled at him. "Just like you will be soon."

"No!" He said, with a grin, and she smiled at him. He never did like bedtime, or the word sleep. But once he was in bed, getting a story read to him or songs sung to him, he was fine. But they lead up to that could be a battle.

"How about you finish up your dinner and you can get your pudding?" Claire said to the youngster and the boy smiled pushing his bowl away.

"Pudding!" He shouted and Claire shook her head, giving in to his cuteness and gave him his pudding. She put the dishes in the sink while he ate and left the room briefly to run his bath.

She couldn't believe her boy was two years old, his birthday was last Thursday and all the family were there and he got spoiled, big time! Of course all he cared about was hearing the word cake and when would they be having this cake. Claire was lucky to have the family around her, her mother wanted her to stay at the family home after the whole situation at the carnival but she needed out of the house for independence. She loved it at college so she didn't want to go back to living with her parents. So of course, Angela got her the flat as part of her second, and last, year at college present. I mean, that was normal right?

She was doing good at college, passing in all her classes. But there was just something that wasn't satisfying her. She got bored easy, feeling like there was something out there for her to had asked her Dad to work at the company, but he said no. He didn't want her involved in the whole bag and tag , she continued at college, bored as ever. But started going to parties, and having a party too. But again, it didn't make her happy.

It was at Christmas when she told them she was pregnant, during the family dinner of all times. Where there was a mixture of Bennets and went ballistic. Sandra had mixed feelings. Lyle laughed. Peter was supportive. And Angela was quiet, apart from saying how this hadn't come up in a dream.

First question her Dad asked was who the father was and where he lived so he could break his legs to which Claire started screaming at him for being inconsiderate. Peter tried to calm the situation but it Noah kept pestering her about the father where she screamed out that it was some college guy she met at a set Noah off even more saying how careless she actually was and the argument got so bad and Claire ended up walking out, with Peter following behind her. Angela stayed to calm Noah down, and Sandra regretted ever getting back together with him. So she ended up at her mothers along with a night it was. Claire had never shed as much tears in her life, but she was glad her Uncle was the shoulder to cry on. He did ask who the father was, but the look she gave him made him change the subject completely.

Of course, as the pregnancy went on, everyone warmed to the idea of the next generation of Petrelli/Bennet and Claire was given a lot of support. And they were all there at the birth, well excluding Lyle. Peter ended up having to do as she was too scared to go to a hospital and a little help from the Haitian to suppress her ability during it. She had never felt so much pain in her life. But at the same time it felt so good to feel again. Then he was there. 7Lb 2oz, baby boy. With the blue eyes and light dusting of blonde was no calling the baby boy Noah or Nathan like everyone thought it would be. She wanted the child to have his identity and not live up to someone else name. She named him Oliver, or Ollie for short.

Her journey had began into single motherhood, and she would face it head on, without failure.

"All done!" The two year old shouted, bringing Claire back to the here and now, where she was happy.

"Ok ,bath then bed." She said.

"No!" He screamed and ran off down the hall laughing.

"Ollie! Come back here!" She said chasing after him, laughing at her son's enthusiasm to get away.

It was two hours later when Ollie was finally in bed, sound asleep and Claire was tidying up the apartment after a day of destruction at the hands of her son. At least it was Monday tomorrow and she would take him to a playgroup to expose him to other children and help to develop his social skills. It also helped Claire with her social life as other mothers were there, of all different ages. She was twenty two but she still looked seventeen. She got to speak to other mothers, other families and a few Dads also. Some of who were single also and would often ask her out. But she always declined. At the moment she only had time for her son and family. No one else. Plus, Ollie already had a lot of male influences around him, in his Grandfather, Uncle and great Uncle. Plus Claire had still kept in touch with the likes of Hiro and Parkman, to which Ollie loved Matty. He would often look up to the youngster.

She sat down on the sofa, wrapped up in an old college hoody that was far too big for her while drinking a hot chocolate. She loved this time to relax before she went to bed. Being indestructible had it's advantages, but she would tire just like normal people would, and she would always be up before seven in the morning with her hyperactive son.

The phone rang softly and she looked over to the caller id and saw it was Peter phoning. "Hey you,"

"Hey, how are you doing?" He replied.

"Yeh, Ollie's in bed." Claire replied, feeling at home when Peter phones. "He counted up to 10 today, without any help."

"That's great," Peter said, enthusiastically. "Told you he'd be a smart cookie!"

"Yeh yeh," She said with a laugh. "Are you and Emma still coming over tomorrow after work?"

"Sure we are, just after twelve alright for you?"

"Yeah, that's great." She said and went quiet, looking off to the distance.

"Claire? What's up?" Peter asked, feeling some concern for his niece.

"Nothing, I'm alright." She replied, trying to smile down the phone, but it didn't work and Peter sensed this in her voice.

"Come on, I know you better than that." Peter tried again. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah," She said and yawned. "Peter, I'm just having an off day is all. Ollie really tired me out today, you know he is in his terrible twos." She said with a laugh, while rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, well we'll be over tomorrow," He said. "You just get some sleep and I'll take Ollie off your hands tomorrow."

Claire laughed and nodded. "Night Peter."

She clicked on call end and put the phone on the sofa beside her and yawned again, she really did need to get to bed for switched off the muted TV and the lamp before making her way into Ollie's bedroom. He lay peacefully, his small chest rising quickly and his hand grasping every soft often.

She smiled down at him and leaned to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight my angel." She whispered and made her way to her own bedroom next door where she was asleep in no less than five minutes.

Both occupants of the apartment were fast asleep when the intruder came. The soft click of the window then the lighter than air footsteps padded along the baby blue carpet of Ollie's dark figure went over to the bed, protected by a guard for the child not to roll out, and picked him up. Ollie stirred and the figure shushed him to sleep, holding him tightly and went back towards the window, slipping back out with Ollie and left the apartment all together. He left the window open for the horrified mother to find it when she woke up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reivews of the first chapter.

* * *

Claire stretched in bed as the light from the sun travelled across her face. She felt relaxed and peaceful which was rare for her in the mornings. Normally the shouting of "Mommy!" or the jumping on the bed would pry her from her bed in the morning. What was she thinking taking him out of his crib at an early age. She sighed and reminded herself it was all about independence.

Her cell phone buzzed next to her and she read the text from Peter. _We'll bring over some lunch for you and Ollie, see you in an hour._

An hour? She thought and looked at the clock to confirm the time. It was eleven in the morning. Why wasn't Ollie awake?

She bolted out of bed, having the sudden feeling that something was wrong. She ran into Ollie's room where her suspicions where confirmed. His bed was empty.

"Ollie?" She shouted, going down the hall, panic surging through her when there was no response. Every room was checked and there was no sign of him.

The tears started, the hyperventilating got worse as she approached his bedroom once more. Frantically pulling the sheets back, looking in his wardrobe then she suddenly stopped as her eyes fell upon the window. It was open.

She used all her strength to pull the window up more and look down. Nothing there.

She ran down out the apartment, all the way down the stairs in a flood of tears. Her heart racing even faster. There was no one on the stairs on the way down, as she ran about in her pyjamas and got the spot below Ollie's window.

There was nothing but a few broken branches from the tree next to it.

"Ollie!" She screamed, catching one of her neighbours attention.

"Claire?" Carla ran over to her. "Claire what's wrong?"

"It's Ollie! He's gone." Claire said frantically, falling into her arms in tears and Carla held her.

"We have to phone the police." Was the first thing Carla said and Claire froze.

"No!" She screamed to which Carla gave her a questioning look. "I mean, my friend, works in the force. I'll call him," She said bravely and ran back upstairs.

Of course she didn't phone Matt right away, she phoned Peter.

"Peter! Please, come now! It's Ollie! He's gone." She practically screamed over the phone and broke down. Sliding down against the wall.

Her baby boy was gone. And all she could ask was why?

* * *

"Claire!" Peter shouted through the door, banging on it hard and she opened it, falling into Peter's arms.

"He's gone Peter, he's gone." She panted into his chest. "Why?"

"Claire, listen to me!" He said, holding her at arms length trying to get her attention. "What happened? When did he go missing?"

Claire tried to take a breath, but found it difficult. So Peter lead her to the sofa and sat beside her. "Claire, please, try to remember."

"I went into his room this morning," She started, "And he was nowhere to be seen. His window was opened. I think he was kidnapped."

Peter let out a breath, both of worry and anger. "We'll find him Claire. Come on, it's us."

Claire nodded. "I need to phone Matt, get the search started."

"Go get dressed, I'll phone him." He said, and she nodded. She stood up slowly, as Peter took out his cell, frantically dialling and made her way to the bedroom. It was starting to sink in now, as she walked passed his bedroom. She needed to be brave, she would get him back. She would have to, she wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Hey Matt," Peter said over the phone and exhaled. "Listen, Ollie's went missing. Last night we think. Claire thinks he was taken in his sleep. Yeh, I'll see you soon, thanks."

He hung up the phone and looked at it going back in to the phone book. He scrolled all the way down to the G letter and hovered over the first name that appeared. Gabriel. Should he? He would be a great help. But he would need to ask Claire first and sighed, pressing the red button to cancel all together.

He got up and made his way to Ollie's room to start searching for clues all over the room. But he knew not to touch too much, it would disturb the scene. He needed Gabriel, at a touch he would know who was last in the room.

"Peter," Claire said getting his attention. "I need to phone my Dad, don't I?"

"Yeh, I think that would be for the best." Peter said and he put her arm around her, walking off.

* * *

Half an hour later both Matt and Noah were here. Claire had been crying in Noah's arms from the minute he turned up and he held her. Never let go.

Matt was in Ollie's room, looking around for some evidence with Peter wearily trying to discourage him from touching too much.

"Peter, I need to move things, I'm an officer, I know what I'm doing." Matt said, slightly annoyed.

"I know but," Peter said and Matt could read him.

"You're going to have to ask Claire if your going to phone him, you know they don't see eye to eye." Matt sighed.

"I know, but it's been four years. They may have not talked much since the carnival, but she knows everything about him now." Peter said, trying to reason. "He would be more than willing to help."

Matt nodded. "I'll stay in here, don't want to get caught with Noah pointing a gun to your head."

Peter flashed the lop slide smile at him and walked down the hall. He wished Noah wasn't here, it would probably make this a whole lot easier.

"Claire?" He said and she shot her head up. He saw her gripping onto Ollie's teddy bear. He was never without it. "I have an idea, you might not like it."

Claire looked over to him more intensely. "What is It?"

"I could get Gabriel to come over." He said and Noah looked at Peter

"You keep him away from her!" Noah growled. "I don't want that monster anywhere near here."

"I told you he is not monster!" Peter said back. "He has powers that could really help us. All he does these days is help people, you know that Noah."

"We don't need his help." Noah spat back.

Claire was looking at the floor by this point, knowing it was probably the best shot they would have of ever seeing Ollie again. "Yes we do."

"Claire, are you crazy? Do you not remember what that man did to you?" Noah asked.

"Yes, of course I remember!" Claire shouted. "But he could help."

"I could go call him now." Peter said and Claire nodded.

Once Peter made his way out the room, Noah turned back to her. "You are going to trust him to do this?"

"Dad, please, I just want Ollie back, and if that means getting Sylar involved, then I would do it in a heartbeat." She said and the tears started again. "I just want my baby boy back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thanks once again for the positive reviews. Keeps me going. **

* * *

Gabriel had practically floored it all the way to Claire's apartment, knowing that flying here would probably not be the best way to arrive.

As soon as Peter had told him what happened, he was already putting his jacket on and heading out the door.

His heart was racing all the way there as he didn't know what to expect. He hadn't seen Claire for a few months now. Even then it was just a passing by hello comment as he was coming out of Peter's apartment when she was going in.

He remembered seeing the young boy in his push chair looking happy and babbling away to no one in particular. He wanted to comment on how cute the kid was but decided against it as Claire might have chopped his balls off.

Claire and he never really talked extensively over the years, but Claire did ease up on him a bit as he whole heartedly supported her jump off the Ferris wheel. He was the only one. He admired her courage to stand out and let the world know about the next chapter of evolution. Even if Matt did make everyone forget and everything went back to the way it was. The pair had come to an understanding with each other after that alothough Claire was unhappy the carnival's events.

But now, few years later, Gabriel knew how happy Claire was and this incident would break her if Ollie didn't come back in one piece.

* * *

Peter opened the door to Gabriel with a sad, but appreciative smile and let him in. He lead him into the living area where everyone was sitting. Claire was still in her Dads arms, now holding a picture of Ollie, and Noah looked up to Gabriel in disgust.

He looked more to Claire, her eyes were staring at nothing in particular. He didn't even know if she registered the fact he was here. That upbeat bubbly mother was nothing now. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, it hurt him to see her like this. He really cared for her, even if he couldn't express it.

Matt was on the phone, talking quietly, Gabriel heard the words "safe" "Janice" "Matty" "door locked." He was obviously scared for his own little one's safety.

"Can I take Gabriel up to Ollie's room?" Peter asked, breaking the tension. Claire finally looked up, locking eyes with Gabriel, but still, no emotion came to her and she simply nodded.

"Come on," Peter said while pulling Gabriel's arm. Noah's intimdating eyes never left Gabriel.

"Dad, please." Claire said, getting fed up with his with his taunting of Gabriel.

"You can't be too careful Claire." He replied.

* * *

"The window was left open slightly, Claire thinks the intruder came through here." Peter started as Gabriel looked around the room. "I figured you'd be able to use your, what you call it, psycho something."

Gabriel whipped his head around to Peter, at first looking hurt but then clicked. "Psychometry." He said to Peter and nodded making his way over to the window. He slid his fingers along the surface of the window, but only coming up with Matt and Claire's fingerprints. The kidnapper must have been wearing gloves, or knew how to cover their tracks very well. But still, they would, at one point, had to have touched the gloves.

Gabriel sighed. "There's nothing at the window." He said to Peter and made his way over to the bed.

He ran his hand over the white cotton sheet but never got anything.

"It's cold." Gabriel said to him and Peter looked down. "Is there any other clues?" He asked Peter.

"Not that I can think of." Peter said, "Apart from outside."

Gabriel leant back a bit, touching the guard of the bed where the sudden rush of memories hit him of a jacket, which scraped up the side of the wall outside and the image of Ollie sleeping appeared in his head.

"I got something." Gabriel said to Peter and closed his eyes further to concentrate.

"He's driving a black car, Nissan micra, it's got a car seat." Gabriel said and opened his eyes. "He was obviously prepared."

"It's a male then," Peter confirmed. "Anything else?"

"No, the trail goes dead after the car." Gabriel said. "It's a black raincoat."

Claire came over to the door, walking in slowly. "Anything?"

"It's a male, wearing a black raincoat and driving a black Nissan micra." Gabriel said to her, to which her eyes lit up slightly.

"That's it?" Noah asked, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well it's the best lead we've had so far," Matt said. "I'll make some calls."

"Thank you," Claire said to Gabriel, before leaving the room once more, the place making her feel cold.

Gabriel sighed and looked around further, opening the window having a look down to the ground to see if there was anything else that could link to the kidnapping.

Kidnapping, he thought again. He remembered what he attempted to do that a long time ago. Unsuccessful, and for the best. He quickly threw the memory out of his head and looked over the room. He saw a big picture on the wall with twelve little pictures inside with the label, my first year.

He then saw a picture of Claire and Ollie. Ollie looked only days old in the picture.

"You would never have guessed he was premature huh?" Peter said and Gabriel looked at him questioningly. "Yeh, six weeks early, did I not tell you that?"

"You probably did, must have slipped my mind." Gabriel said and looked back to the picture. "If he went full term, that would've been a big baby."

Claire looked so happy in the picture, a genuine smile spread across her face. He decided there and then that it his priority to find him and wouldn't stop until he did.

* * *

Claire sat back down on the sofa while Matt was busy talking on the phone and Noah was still in Ollie's room, probably trying to intimidate Gabriel. Wouldn't work in a long shot, she thought. Gabriel was smarter than that, and she hated to even think it, more civilised.

"I've got cops on the lookout for the car." Matt said. "Let's just hope something can come of it."

"Thanks Matt," Claire said, and picked up the teddy again just in time to see Gabriel walk out the door. She quickly looked to Peter in confusion.

"He's going to the spot below the window, hoping to get a track." Peter said to them. "You need me to stay?"

"No, I'm going with you and Gabriel." Claire replied, much to the surprise and anger of Noah.

"Claire, I think it's best if you stay here and we'll start another search."

"What's the point Dad? Gabriel has the possible best lead out there, I'm not staying here." Claire argued while grabbing her coat.

"I'm coming with you." Noah said, not trusting Sylar with Claire, even if Peter was there.

And before they knew it, the once happy, full of energy apartment was nothing but an empty, dark and cold place.


	4. Chapter 4

When the the small group reached outside, Gabriel was in a squatting position running his fingers over every surface he could.

Claire was hugging herself as she watched him. He was concentrating really hard, she could see it in his face. To her it looked like a good sign and she was so grateful of him being here. Without him they would have no clue where to start looking at all. If only her Dad, who was still scowling at him, knew that too. Well, he did know, just didn't express it. And his hand was stuffed in his pocket.

"Will you please put that gun away." She whispered angrily to him.

"Like I say, you can't be too careful." Noah repeated not moving his hand and Claire sighed blinking back tears. The emotions she was feeling at the moment where overwhelming, and she knew she would be like this until Ollie was safe back in her arms.

Time passed, no one spoke. Noah was pacing back and forward, much to Claire's annoyance. "What are we still even doing here?" He whispered to both Claire and Peter. "He's just wasting time, he's probably in on it. Anything to make you upset Claire." Noah suggested to which Claire turned round to him, red with rage. "He probably kidnapped him and gave Matt a cold trail to follow."

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting _I _took Ollie?" Gabriel asked, raising from the ground. He had held his tongue long enough. "I would never do such a thing."

"Didn't stop you the first time with Molly." Noah said with his sly smile.

"I am not that person anymore!" Gabriel replied with a raised voice and Peter went over to him trying to calm him.

"Sure you're not, you're reformed, fighting for good." Noah spat sarcastically.

"Dad, please." Claire said but Noah kept going.

"I'm not convinced with the acting Sylar." Noah said. "I know you're craving to kill, it's on your mind everyday and I'm just waiting to take you out."

"Watch what you say," Gabriel warned.

"You don't care about Ollie, you don't care about Claire at all." Noah said. "You're so obsessed with her that the only way to get close to her would be taking her son from her and pretending to help."

"Dad stop it!" Claire shouted. "How could you even suggest that?"

"Well it's true, isn't it Sylar?" Noah asked with a smirk and Gabriel was taken several deep breaths to keep himself calm. Noah would be dead in less than a second if he kept going.

"I think you should stop right now." Peter said. "Have you forgotten that your Grandson is missing Noah?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten because I have a good feeling that _he _is the kidnapper." Noah said, eyes deadlocked with Gabriel.

Gabriel was very close to leaving, being sick of the accusation against him. But no, he would be strong for Claire, and prove his innocence to Noah.

"Guys!" Matt shouted getting their attention. "This is getting us nowhere! We need to keep moving, keep going for clues."

"You're right," Peter said. "The more time passes, the harder it's going to be."

"I'll head back to the station to try help lock down this car." Matt said and Gabriel looked off to the street beside them before walking over. "I don't know if it's a safe bet asking people around if they saw anything suspicious."

"I don't know, maybe it will call for attention." Noah said, Gabriel still half hearing the conversation. Claire was looking over to Gabriel as he moved further away, intrigued where he was going. He crouched down and looked at something on the road before quickly looking up meeting Claire's eyes.

Claire felt herself walk over to him and quickly saw the dark spot on the ground. The day light showing the tinge of red. She shook her head vigorously, it was blood.

"No," She whispered.

"It might not be his Claire." Gabriel said to her a gentle voice before pressing his thumb down on it.

Claire tried swallow but found it incredibly hard to do so, and by this point Peter and Noah had came over, curious.

"Who's is it?" Claire asked.

"My ability can only let me knew a history of objects Claire, not bodily fluids." He replied, sounding very defeated. "But it could well be our kidnapper's."

The rest of the group made their way over and Matt peered down. "We need to get a sample of this, see who it links to."

"Ok, Matt you do that." Peter said. "I think we need to start asking around now. Try find this car."

"Come on Peter," Gabriel started. "We'd just be wasting our time looking for this car, we need more information on it."

Claire by this point was shivering, emotions still getting the better of her. "We need to get you back inside. It's freezing out here." Peter said, wrapping an arm around Claire.

"No, no." Claire said. "I don't want to go back in there. Can we go to your place?"

Peter looked over to Noah who nodded and Peter smiled. "Of course we can."

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Matt made his way over to Peter's apartment where his head hurt and he was getting tired. Peter opened the door to him letting him in quickly.

Noah was talking on the phone to someone. Gabriel was looking over maps on the floor, marking various places. Claire was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what you find out?" Peter asked once Matt had sat down. Noah hung up the phone and Gabriel looked up.

"So far, no one matching Ollie's description has crossed the border and they have pictures of him now to be on the safe side." Matt said. "So at least we know he's still in the state."

Peter sighed in relief but thought at the back of his head it would be still be a wide search to find him.

"Four Micra's turned up in the area, I have them detained for now." Matt said. "One was abandoned. I was thinking you could give it a once over Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded and stood up. "The blood?"

"The blood belong to Simon Campbell. Twenty six year old male, from California." Matt said before looking at Noah. "He attended the same college as Claire."

Noah walked over looking over the file that Matt held. There was a picture, from high school by the looks of it. He showed the picture to Peter and Gabriel too.

"His last known address is only ten minutes from here." Peter remarked and put it down. "Let's go then."

"I need to ask Claire some questions," Matt said and Noah nodded.

"Me and Gabriel will go to the address and see if he's still there and we'll give you a call." Peter said as they started getting ready to leave.

* * *

Matt and Noah made their way to Peter's room where Claire was lying on the bed.

"Claire," Noah said and she turned quickly.

"Hey, did you find anything?" She said almost pleading.

"Yeh," Matt said, "We've got a name, address and picture matching the blood."

Claire bolted up from the bed right away, her heart beating faster again. "I need the file guys." Matt shouted and Gabriel came a few seconds later with the file in hand, passing it to Matt before leaving.

He hovered just outside the door to hear any new information as Peter was in the bathroom.

"Do you know this guy?" Matt asked holding up the picture to Claire.

Claire studied the picture. The black and white year book photo of a clean cut light haired boy. All four men were thinking the same thing when they first saw the picture, how the resemblance matched.

"Claire, is he Ollie's father?" Noah asked what everyone else wanted to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the reviews so far, they keep me going. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Claire asked and looked at her Dad. "No, it's not his Dad! I don't even know who that guy is."

"Claire, it's very common for kidnapping cases for the father to be the culprit." Matt said trying to reason with her.

"Ollie's Dad doesn't even know he exists." Claire said. "He didn't know I was carrying his child. It was a one night stand." She then looked to Noah ."You know that, so stop dragging it up."

"Claire, he might have known." Noah said.

"I never saw him again after that." Claire said, reliving conversations when she first got pregnant. "It was college, it's not like I was the first person to ever have a one time thing."

"Would you mind if I ran his blood through to see if there's a possible match." Matt asked and Claire nodded.

"I know it won't be a match," Claire said. "Doesn't look anything like the guy anyway." Claire started to wipe the tears away from her eyes, getting upset again.

"Ok, well, there's been no trace Ollie leaving the state." Matt said, changing the subject. "Gabriel and Peter are going to his last known address."

* * *

"Hey," Peter said getting Gabriel's attention. "You ready to go." Gabriel cleared his throat and nodded. "You alright? You're chalk white."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriel said walking towards the door. "I just can't stand to see Claire going through this."

"Wow, I never knew you cared that much." Peter said as they went out the door.

"You know I care about her Peter." Gabriel said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know," Peter agreed. "But not this much."

Gabriel sighed, "I'm just really concerned for her at the moment." Gabriel said rubbing his head. "We better go. Fresh air will clear my head."

* * *

Gabriel and Peter reached the apartment in no time, in the very silent car. Peter kept looking to Gabriel as he drove, he looked intense like he was going to explode at any moment. This was more than it involving Claire, but decided against asking and concentrated on getting to the apartment.

They both got out the car, with Gabriel walking a lot faster than usual. He walked with a purpose. He didn't even bother to use the elevator in the apartment and opted for the stairs instead.

"Hey man, wait up!" Peter said and pulled on his arm. "What's with you?"

"That kid could be up there, in danger Peter," Gabriel said to him. "We need to get him."

"I know that, but you've changed since this morning." Peter said. "You're becoming more determined."

"I don't want to fail Claire." Gabriel admitted. "I've already failed her so many time in the past, that now I have to do my best for her."

"I know, but Claire can't judge you on this Gabriel." Peter said, trying to reason. "None of us want to fail her on this," Peter said. "It's my great nephew you know, I love him and don't want to see him get hurt. So please, just calm down." He said while giving him a pat on the back. "If Ollie is up there, we need to remain calm as possible, because we don't know what we're in for. For all you know this guy has abilities."

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "Right, let's go then."

* * *

Claire sat on Peter's sofa, twiddling her thumbs, feeling useless. She should be out there too looking for Ollie. She had done nothing but sulk, and that wasn't going to get her son back any sooner.

Her Dad wanted her to stay here, as he feared for her safety. But she wasn't in danger, she thought. Ollie was, he was the one out there without his family. Scared that he was around a stranger, and not waking up in his house, in an unfamiliar environment. The tears started again, as she thought where he was and if he was hurt in any way. No, she needed to go, she needed to be with Peter and Gabriel.

Gabriel. She couldn't even believe she was calling him that, he was Sylar. Her personal boogie man, the one who killed her father, the one who stole her powers, the one person in life who she was so afraid of.

But that wasn't the person he had been for nearly four years. She had talked to him over the years, been in the same apartment as him, had meals with him, with Peter and Emma of course, spent the night in the same apartment as him. The guy lived with her uncle, who Peter trusted one hundred percent. She had forgiven him for everything he had done. So why did she still fear him?

She went back to her previous thought when her eyes wondered over to the table where she saw her Dad's car keys lying there and she reached out to pick them up.

She was walking out before she knew it, down the stairs and into his car. It had all seemed so fast. She started the car and drove before Noah noticed she was missing.

She had the file with her looking at the address, it wasn't far. She only prayed that Ollie would be there and that she could kill the guy who did this. Before Sylar did.

* * *

"Here it is. 209." Peter said looking at the door before knocking the door.

"Your actually knocking the door," Gabriel asked and pointed his fingers up and with a swipe the door flew off it's hinges and he walked in.

Both men sweeped the apartment with no one there and sighed in defeat.

Gabriel looked over the living area, seeing pictures everywhere of what he presumed his time at college. Lots of party pictures, and one stuck out at him. He picked it up and looked more closely at it. Claire was in the background.

"Gabriel," Peter shouted and he made his way to the sound of his voice. When he entered the bedroom, Peter was holding up a small pair of pyjamas and Gabriel reached out for them.

"They're his." He confirmed and both men started tearing the room to shreds looking for clues. "Diapers, bottles."

Gabriel sharply turned to the window when he heard the noise of a child. He leaped across the bed ran and looked down seeing a Micra pull away with a glimpse of the baby boy in the back seat and the man of the apartment they were in.

"Peter go! He's getting away!" Gabriel shouted as he opened the window and jumped out from the height.

"Gabriel!" Peter shouted after him, quickly remember his regenerative abilities and ran out the door.

After he hit the ground in agony, he mentally slapped himself for not flying. He had tried so much not to use the ability out of respect it was like he's forgotten it was there.

Gabriel screamed as he got up, popping and snapping several bones back into place which grabbed the attention of Claire who had just gotten out of the car and she ran to him.

"Claire, the car!" He shouted to her and she looked at him confused and she helped to pull him up. "He's getting away."

Then Claire knew what he was talking about and they ran to Noah's car quickly driving off, speeding off to chase the car with Ollie inside.

Peter came out of the building after getting held up on the stairs and ran to the spot where Gabriel landed but seeing nothing there but a pool of his blood and his car parked where they'd left it. Gabriel had the keys and Peter felt defeated and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I'd go for a double whammy tonight! Hope you all like and let me know what you think of the chapter! **

* * *

Claire was almost driving like a maniac down the Californian streets, trying desperately to find the car that held her son. "Claire, slow down. You're going to crash." Gabriel shouted and she turned to him.

"That's my son," She screamed and Gabriel lurched forwards grabbing the wheel to swerve and miss the oncoming car that Claire almost hit.

"I know," Gabriel replied in a softer voice. "But if we crash , it was slow us down."

"Where did it go? The car?" She asked desperately and Gabriel was fearful to give his answer.

"I don't know, I just saw it pull away from the street then jumped out the window." Gabriel said then pulled out his phone which was smashed beyond recognition. "Can I use your phone? I got the licence number. Matt can track it down."

"It's in my pocket," Claire said and Gabriel softly touched her upper thigh and slid the phone out. He knew he could have used his telekinesis but that would have freaked Claire out. He quickly scrolled down Claire's phone book to Matt's name and hit the call button, he answered instantly.

"Matt, we got a licence number, run it through and see if you can track it." Gabriel said down the phone as Claire kept driving.

She was starting to shake at the wheel as the thought of Ollie being so close yet still slipped away so fast without even knowing where they were headed to. She suddenly stopped the car, feeling she couldn't go on any longer and started to cry. With the car horns blaring but thankfully none crashed into them or each other. Gabriel hung up quickly, failing to tell Matt where they were. He put his arms around Claire and held her tightly as she sobbed into him. He moved the car with his mind to a space out of the road of traffic as the cars slowly started move around them, honking the horns angrily as they drove by.

"I want him back Gabriel," She sobbed. "I need him!"

"Shh, you know we will get him." Gabriel said, comforting her. "Matt will track this for us and we'll follow him until I get Ollie back in your arms." It didn't stop the tears flowing as he held her, stroking her hair for comfort.

* * *

"I need to get to the station, they have a licence number of the car." Matt said quickly putting on his jacket and heading to the door.

"Wait, where are they? Does Claire have the car?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but Gabriel never told me where they were."

Noah stood there angrily and the hearing of his name. "Was Peter there?"

"I don't know Noah," Matt said, getting annoyed with Noah's constant questioning. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes," He said and followed the police officer out the door, silently wishing Peter was still with the two.

* * *

Gabriel and Claire had switched sides, so that he was now driving the car and Claire was keeping a look out, although it was hard to see in the night sky.

"He knew we were there, I just don't know how he got out the building." Gabriel said while looking out for the car too. "He must have taken the elevator down. He knows who were are then."

"I don't even know this guy," Claire said to him and looked it him.

"Well he remembers you," Gabriel said, "You were in a picture in his apartment. At a party."

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"Must have been one of your college parties, you were in the background drinking a beer." Gabriel said to her. "Sure it doesn't ring any bells?"

"There were a lot of parties Gabriel." She said, and sighed. "None of which were that exciting that I would remember them. And I don't remember that guy."

"He didn't sleep with you?" Gabriel asked. "Maybe you were drunk, didn't remember?"

"I don't get drunk, you know that." She said to him angrily.

"Sorry," He replied and kept looking out. They had been driving around for half an hour, waiting on Parkman's call. "Maybe we should just pull over, wait for his call."

"Yeh," Claire agreed. "Don't want to be driving in the wrong direction."

They fell silent once the car was pulled over until Gabriel handed back the phone to her. "I think your Dad wants to know where you are."

She took the phone and looked at it. Twenty missed calls and seven new messages. "Well I guess he knows now." She said and started fidgeting about with the phone. Gabriel looked over curiously and saw some of the photos she was flicking through and smiled.

"Can he talk?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeh, 'No' and 'What's that?' are his favourites at the moment." She replied. "Here." She passed the phone to him which came up as a video with him singing twinkle twinkle then shouting 'again', clapping his hands. Gabriel smiled at the youngster and noticed how happy Claire's voice sounded in the background.

"So he's a talker then?" Gabriel commented and gave her the phone back.

"Yeah, it's great but when you're out walking with him he constantly questions everything around him." Claire said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Showing interest and curiosity about the world." Gabriel said back to her, even though he knew nothing about kids, he thought that would be a good thing.

"Yes, he is always curious about everything," Claire commented thinking back. "He even calls himself smart cookie, though that's probably just me saying it to him so often." She felt her eyes fill up again, thinking about little memories and how much he missed him. She was desperate to hear him say ,'What's that?" again.

The tears didn't fall however, she was going to be brave but was running out of patience of waiting on Matt.

"Claire, you've got to let me know who the father is, maybe he's behind this." He asked, which he knew probably wouldn't be true, but it was worth a guess.

Claire stayed silent though, not looking at him. His heart was beating faster, and he swallowed before asking the next question. He knew the truth now.

"It's me, isn't it?"

She still looked out the window, but she nodded her head, knowing she couldn't lie to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should have told you sooner."

* * *

**See it coming? **

**Next two chapter's will be focusing on the past, still tweaking them a bit so should be updated soon!**


	7. Chapter 7  Part 1

**Hey guys, first off thanks for the reviews.**

**Secondly, I was hoping to get this up earlier but had a lot of trouble with the snow and work and more snow, lol!**

* * *

**32 Months Ago**

Claire was walking home in the cold night after yet another party where she felt out of place. She had long ago taken her stilettos off, finding it difficult to walk in them, they weren't her thing so she dumped them in a bin. She hugged herself from the cold night, forgetting to bring a jacket with her. Not like she would freeze to death, but it was still pretty cold.

She turned around a corner off the main road into a side road, a short cut to her apartment, where out the corner of her eye she saw a shadow and wiped her head around. There was no one there. She had the feeling all night that someone was following her, although it was probably just paranoia. She'd pretty much had it since she hit sixteen. There was always someone following her for something.

She picked up the pace, her apartment was only ten minutes away. She turned to look behind her when she heard a scuffle but again no one was there. She huffed at her own stupidity and turned to walk when she was grabbed and a hand covered her mouth.

She tried to kick but the person had her locked in his grasp. "Quit moving bitch!"

She wanted to cry, scream, shout, anything. She didn't want to go through this again like she did in High School. She had to get away, again. She muffled a scream out against the cold hand covering her mouth as she felt herself get dragged along to a nearby alley. She was almost frozen from fear. Her mind was screaming to lash out, and attack, but her body didn't respond.

She was slammed up against a wall and a hand slid up under her skirt but it was gone as soon as it came and the man was ripped away from her with a heard groans and the man was quickly slammed up against the wall beside her and she jumped.

Then there he was. Sylar, stepping out of the shadows. "I suggest you leave before I have to get violent."

The man fell to the ground and ran as quick as he could and Gabriel walked over to Claire, reaching out. "You ok?"

Claire huffed and took his hand as he pulled her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Even I don't need a lie detecting ability to know that's not true." Claire said, dusting herself off.

"Ok, I was actually just checking up on you, Peter said he was a bit worried about you." Gabriel said, which was the truth.

"I don't need a babysitter." Claire said and started to walk off.

"I'll walk you back." Gabriel said walking beside her, and she was too tried to even argue with him.

* * *

Both of them walked at least two feet apart from each other, and were in was hugging herself still as she walked and Gabriel had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

He looked over to her and started to unzip his jacket. "Here, take this, you're freezing."

"I don't need it, the cold won't kill me." Claire said, even though secretly she would love some warmth.

"At least you would be comfortable" He said and placed it around her shoulders.

She already felt warmer and happier as she felt the warmth of the jacket, and Gabriel's body heat, surge through her body.

"Thank you." She mumbled and Gabriel smiled.

"Why do you always wear black?" She asked after another few moments of silence.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I don't know, not really had the time to go shop for new clothes."

"The man who is going to live forever doesn't have time to shop?" She asked mockingly.

"I have been busy you know." Gabriel replied back and she laughed.

"You and Peter are like the new Hiro and Ando."

"Please don't compare me to those two." Gabriel groaned and it went silent again.

"Have you been following me all night?" She asked him and turned to see him nod. "You're creepy."

"Yep." Gabriel agreed with a smile. "But I did save you."

Claire had to agree, he did save her. It could possibly be the only thing that could ever hurt her if that man got his way.

* * *

"This is me." Claire said as they stood outside her apartment block, feeling almost like they had been on a date the way they were both acting.

"Yeh, I know." He replied with a smile, looking up at the building but decided not to creep her out even more by telling her what the location of her apartment was.

"Thank you, for tonight Gabriel." She said to him.

"That's the first time you've said my name." He commented and she nodded.

"Well, I guess you are Gabriel now." Claire said, realising that he was a changed man, even though something inside still didn't settle with her. She was sure it was just nerves of him reverting back. "Thanks for the jacket too. Made the walk back more comfortable."

"No problem," He said with a shiver so she quickly gave him it back.

"Do you want something to warm you up, like coffee or hot chocolate?" She asked before she could stop herself. She then prayed that he would say no, or did she. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Sure," He replied folding his jacket over his arm. "Could do with some warmth."

Sure, he had to say yes, perfect, Claire thought and turned to unlock the front door to the building.

* * *

"Just grab a seat and I'll put the kettle on," Claire said as they entered the apartment, both appreciating the warmth it brought.

Gabriel looked around the living room as Claire went into the kitchen taking out two cups. He saw a few pictures of her family, well adoptive, then one of her and Peter then one sole picture of Nathan, which struck a pang of guilt in his heart. He sat down on the brown leather sofa, his mind wondering off to why Claire had invited him up.

Claire was thinking the exact same thing in the kitchen, and almost slammed her head down on the counter. Then she thought back to the earlier events of tonight. Drinking but not getting drunk while everyone else around her was. Guys hitting on her and she practically had to push them away, as their foul breath was making her sick.

How could she be so stupid to walk home on her own. She may be indestructible but she was as vulnerable as any other person out there. She felt a few tears slide down her face as she thought back to that night with Brody, and then that guy who she didn't even see but felt. Why couldn't she find anyone that wanted nothing more than into her pants. Where were the West's of the world hiding these days?

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked, and she spun around in a fright. She was visibly shaken and he reached out to touch her arm where he felt her fear right away.

He pulled her into his arms without any protest from her and she clung to him tightly and let the sobs come out.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight," Claire said, looking up at him into those brown eyes she once feared but now felt safe in.

"I'll take you Peter's place." Gabriel said, "You'll be safe there."

"No, I'm safe here, with you." Claire said back. "Can you stay here tonight?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Gabriel said back, knowing she didn't one hundred percent trust him and her mind was a mess at the moment.

She shook her head and reached up pulling his head down then reluctantly locked him into a tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Just a littlle warning - few strong words and sexual situation but nothing explicit. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriel quickly pulled away from the kiss, before he got sucked in. "Claire, what are you doing?"

"What? You kissed me first, remember?" Claire said with a small smile.

Gabriel let out a small chuckle and looked at her. "That was a different me, you know that."

"So now you're saying you don't want to kiss me?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"God Claire, you're confusing me." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes and she wrapped her arms around waist.

"Well let me make it a bit more clear for you." She said to him and kissed him again, this time deepening it so her tongue ran along his chapped lips.

He had to give into it, he wanted it for so long as he kissed her back and pulling her closer. He hoped her apartment wasn't bugged with a camera. Peter would kill him, or try, if he saw what he was doing to his niece. How long had he waited for this, in reality not long. But taking into account that he was in that blasted wall for, what he thought was five years, it made him ache for Claire even more. Their first kiss, well, the first time he kissed her was fresh in his mind at that point when he went to Parkman's but by the time he left, the kiss felt like a lifetime ago.

She was kissing Sylar, Claire thought. What the hell was she doing? No, this wasn't Sylar, this was someone different. This was Gabriel, the man she never had the pleasure of meeting before he turned to his evil ways. But why was she doing this? As a thank you for saving her? No, it was something more, but she didn't have feelings for him did she? She had not to tell anyone about their kiss at college that day, she knew things wouldn't have turned out this way if she had. That would always be something she would keep between herself and Sy..Gabriel.

She took the initiative and started pushing him in the direction of the living room, managing not to bump into anything on the way. She really was struggling to reach to his height so she managed to lead him to the sofa where his legs gave way and he fell to the sofa, pulling Claire on top of him. She couldn't get over how submissive he was. He always liked to be in control of a situation, no matter what it was.

Gabriel's head was screaming at him to stop what he was doing, this was wrong. She wasn't thinking straight, she had to be drunk or under some influence. He reluctantly let go again, pushing her back, groaning when she rubbed against the front of his jeans.

"Claire, we shouldn't be doing this, it's not right." He began to say, trying to regain some sense in his head. "You're not thinking straight, I'm not thinking straight. You've had a few drinks,"

"It has no influence on me," Claire said a bit annoyed. "How can you not understand this? I want you Gabriel."

There was no tingle in his mind, which he was expecting. She was telling the truth she did want him, but he felt he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. When Gabriel did nothing but stare at the floor, Claire felt a bit rejected and embarrassed, she was sure he wanted this as much as she did, if not more.

Claire started to move backwards, when Gabriel suddenly caught her and pulled her back towards him, crushing his lips against hers in passionate kiss.

"I've pictured this for months Gabriel," She said to him when he let go and he continued to kiss his way down her neck. "I couldn't get you out my mind after that kiss."

"It didn't seem right to go any further Claire," Gabriel said against her neck. "You were too young, God you still are."

"I don't think age is going to have anything to with us if we're going to live forever."

Claire said to him while gripping lightly at his hair. He didn't want to think about the whole living forever so he stood up, easily lifting her with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Claire was dropped onto the soft waiting surface of her bed, before Gabriel quickly climbing on top of her, kissing her softly again and ran a strong warm hand up her side before cupping her face.

She started to pluck the buttons of his shirt with ease and he threw the shirt across the room and kicked his shoes off in the process then focused his attention on her again.

The feeling of Claire's hands lightly stroking his back sent shivers up his spine and down towards his groin. He had to speed this up, the sensations were driving him wild.

He sat up, pulling her with him and grabbed the hem of her dress, looking to her eyes for permission.

Claire nodded to him and he pulled it over her head, where his eyes locked onto her chest, where she been wearing no bra. That sent a jolt of pleasure down south and he cupped her breast lightly and laid her back down, sucking on her nipple lightly.

"Gabriel, can we just skip the foreplay, I don't know how long I can last." Claire asked, as she fumbled with the buttons of his jeans.

Gabriel did feel a bit shot down, but if it meant he would be inside her quicker, then there was nothing stopping him. As she popped him free of his jeans, he tossed them to the side along with his boxers.

Claire gently felt him, and was a bit taken a back with his size, as she gasped a little, he was big.

"Claire, you know I can tell if you're lying." He said to her in a lowered voice, "Are you a virgin?"

"No way, if you wanted me like that you should have saved me a month ago." She replied, and nothing tingled in his head. "You were the one that said it was college."

Gabriel smiled at the memory and felt slightly relieved that he wasn't the one that took her innocence. But also felt jealousy for the one who did.

"Any good?" He asked and Claire looked at him. "What? I want to know what I'm up against."

"God, do you ever shut up?" She said and pulled him back down. "And no, it wasn't good, so you better be or else I'm going back for Gretchen."

"So, you're saying my performance will decide your orientation." Gabriel asked, while he thanked this college life for giving her a sense of humour.

"Like I said, too much talking." Claire repeated and pulled him in for a kiss as he whipped off her underwear using his telekinesis and after that there were no words, just moans of passion.

* * *

Claire awoke with the morning sun shining through her unclosed blinds. She felt movement next to her, and she quickly remembered last night as she turned to face Gabriel. He was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," Claire said to him, with the covers pulled right up to her chin.

"Hey, " He said back, although not looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Claire asked and he looked over to her, with those eyes.

"If I forced you into that?" Gabriel said, not fully accepting that not everything he did was a bad thing.

"I think it was a long time coming Gabriel." Claire said back to him. "I mean, it's us, we knew it would happen eventually."

He nodded, knowing deep down inside he had wanted to it to happen, but not as quick as it happened. He was still confused, and so was Claire.

"So, what does it mean?" He asked her, and she looked around to him. "For us?"

"I don't know," Claire said and Gabriel's head shook. "I guess, it was just a thing that we needed to do. You know, relieve the sexual tension between us, just a one night thing." Gabriel's head shook again, not the answer he was expecting, and he knew the truth to that. But it was obvious that Claire was not ready to admit anything, even though he knew it meant more than a one night stand.

He wouldn't force it out of her, she was still young and trying to make sense of her life.

"So we're fuck buddies?" He asked and they both laughed and he leaned over to her giving her a quick kiss on top of her head. "Boy, we've come a long way."

He pulled the sheets back and got out of bed and looked around for his clothes, while Claire didn't even make an attempt to look away.

After he quickly got dressed, he sat back down on the bed and faced her. "I know I should have told you this last night, but I'm planning on going away for a bit, and I wanted to know if this," He pointed to himself and Claire. "do I have a reason to stay?"

Claire looked to him, and wanted to scream yes, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready for anything with him just now, not with anyone.

"No," Claire said, shaking Gabriel's head again. "Where you going?"

"Around the world in eighty days." He announced and smiled. "I want to see the world, the change could do good for me. Plus, I promised I'd stop in Japan to visit Hiro."

Claire nodded and smiled. "Sounds fun." Gabriel reached over to her and kissed her softly. "Just make a promise or two to me."

"Go ahead."

"Don't tell anyone about this, or you will most likely be homeless and promise when you come back, we shall have a rendezvous." Claire said with a grin.

"Certainly." He said and got up off the bed and left with a smile.

* * *

It was two weeks later she found out, and there was no denying who the father was. She would just have to lie to her family to be on the safe side, and the unlucky guy who popped her cherry would get the blame.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, I was stranded at my mum's house due to weather without my laptop. Finally back home!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

Present Day

The car had been silent for a few moments, with just the traffic outside being heard. Neither occupants spoke or even looked at each other and stared out their respective windows.

Claire was regretting telling him, and Gabriel was speechless. He had a son. That was the one sentence that was going through his head over and over.

Claire swallowed hard, not knowing what Gabriel's reaction was going to be "How long have you known?"

Gabriel was still staring out the front of the car, not blinking or showing any emotion at all. "Since today, when I heard you talking to your Dad about the kid, Ollie's Dad." Gabriel said to her. "My head was shaking so much I was developing a migraine."

"My Father has lied to me all my life, so a few white lies I've told him is nothing." Claire replied and it made Gabriel turn to her.

"A few white lies?" Gabriel said. "Claire, how could you?"

"What? He deserved it!"

"_I _didn't deserve it!" Gabriel said, louder. "I had a right to know! I'm his father!"

"You never asked!" Claire shouted back to him. "You jetted off around the world."

"Well you didn't exactly contact me," Gabriel screamed at her and then took a breath. He looked down towards the wheel and gripped tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"That's why." Claire said, "I was scared you were going to go backwards and I didn't want my baby having a serial killer father."

Gabriel didn't say anything, just kept breathing, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I wanted to tell you Gabriel, I really did." Claire said, looking over to him. "I kept the pregnancy a secret for so long, as long as I could. I told Peter first, and he was the one who told you I was five months pregnant.."

"When you were really just passed three." Gabriel finished. "You made me think that the other guy was the kid's Dad."

"Yeah, and since Peter told you, you wouldn't know it was a lie." Claire said to him and reached over, taking his hand.

"I'm really sorry," Claire said again. "I should have trusted you, and I was going to tell you, but I felt so consumed by my own lies, I actually began to believe them myself and that you were just a one off fuck."

Gabriel looked into her eyes, no shaking came to his head. He then looked down to her hand, which gripped his own tightly, begging for forgiveness.

It went silent again, and it slowly started to creep back into their minds that Ollie was still missing and they were getting nowhere fast.

* * *

A loud knocking on Claire's window made her jump as she saw her Uncle banging frantically on the window. She quickly let Gabriel's hand go and Peter opened the door.

"Have you found anything?" Peter asked and Claire shook her head, silently crying.

"We're still waiting on a phone back from Parkman, he's tracking the licence for us." Gabriel said. "Hopefully it will give us a location. Get in."

Peter nodded and opened the back door of the car, sitting in middle. He could sense the tension as soon as he got in. Something was going on, and he had the feeling he just interrupted it. He just hoped they were not in a middle of a fight, there was nothing worse than a Claire and Sylar fight.

"Do we have any further clues as to who's done this?" Peter asked, breaking the tension.

"No," Claire said, "But once I do find out, I'm going to rip them apart."

Gabriel and Peter both raised an eyebrow at Claire's aggression, but any mother would be the same if their child was taken from them.

The phone rang not even twice before Claire had answered it. "Matt," Claire started. "Please, let me know some good news."

"It is, the car is a few blocks from you," Matt said over the phone, which both Peter and Gabriel heard over the phone and the car was started right away, pulling out onto the road.

"We're on our way," Claire said over the phone and was about to hang up when Peter took the phone to speak to Matt.

* * *

It took only a few minutes until all three spotted the car and Claire opened the door and got out before Gabriel even thought about putting on the brakes.

"Claire!" Peter shouted and hung up the phone. "Gabriel stop the car!"

Then they all saw him, Ollie. Someone was holding him and Gabriel snapped, slamming the brakes on a getting out the car.

"Ollie!" Claire screamed which got the attention of the kidnapper and he whipped around. Sylar reached out his hand when another man beside him turned around, holding a gun.

Gabriel was hit with a force, knocking him to the ground, where he didn't move.

The whole scene played out in slow motion in front of Peter. Gabriel going down, Claire running towards Ollie, but suddenly stopping as the gun pointed to her, then the man carrying Ollie, flew up to the sky, holding onto the child.

Claire screamed her son's name as the man with the gun got back in the car and drove, with Claire trying desperately to open the door. "Give me my son back!" Claire screamed at the driver, but did not have enough strength to hold on as he sped down the road. Peter ran over to her, as she screamed even louder and grabbed her, holding on to her tight.

She tried to fight out of his grasp, to get her son, but Peter just kept a hold, trying to talk sense. "Claire, calm down," Peter said to her, looking into her eyes. "Look at me. We have to go, we need Matt to track the car."

"They've took my baby, my baby boy." Claire screamed at her Uncle, why didn't anyone understand that.

"I know, and we're going to get him back, we just need a plan." Peter said, "We can't just keep chasing them, they're one step ahead of us." Peter said to him and they both looked over to Gabriel's body, lying still on the quiet street.

"Gabriel," Claire whispered, knowing there was something wrong, he wasn't moving. That wasn't normal.

Both her and Peter ran over to him, Peter quickly playing paramedic to him, checking his vitals.

"Will I pull it out?" Claire asked, as her shaking hand rested on something sticking out of Gabriel's chest.

Peter looked at it the object sticking out of him more closely, and recognised it straight away. He had used something similar on Sylar a few years back to knock him out. Shame the way things had turned after that.

"The damage is done, he's going to be out of it for hours." Peter said then pulled the dart like syringe out of him. "Help me get him to the car."

"What about Ollie?" Claire asked, looking up to her Uncle, as he sat Gabriel up, who was a dead weight against him.

"Claire, trust me, we will get him back." Peter said again. "Come on, quicker we get back, quicker we can get a plan back together."

It didn't convince Claire, but she couldn't exactly go running after him by herself.

* * *

"That was close," Simon said to the toddler he was currently cradling in his arms. "Mommy was just too slow again."

"Yes, far too close." Another man agreed, throwing down the gun he was carrying. "We need to be more careful."

"We do need to take care of the kid you know," Simon argued back while comforting the whimpering toddler.

"We don't get attached Simon," He said, slamming his fist down, with sparks of fire dancing on his finger tips that matched the fiery red of his hair. Ollie cuddled into Simon, water forming around his little eyes.

"Put it away, Steve" Simon said, trying to reason with him. "You're scaring him."

"You know your problem, you're far too soft." Steve said, coming right up to them both. "You have a thing for her, and you always have done. Which is why the kid is involved now. If you got her before she fell pregnant, then we wouldn't have to resort to this."

"I don't have a thing for her." Simon said, while walking away to a make shift bed to put Ollie down onto.

"Hope you've got a better excuse by the time Danko comes." Steve said. "He'll have your head for this if you don't start being more ruthless."

* * *

While driving back to Peter's, all Claire could think about was seeing Ollie squirming in that man's arms. It made her ache even more to see her boy upset, and again, he slipped away so fast.

She had seen that man about college, and was even in a few of her classes. In the last semester she was there. She never recalled having conversations with him, or upsetting him in any way. So why was he doing this to her?

Peter saw that Claire was in deep thought and decided not to interrupt them, although something was nagging him in the back of the head. Claire was holding the unconscious Gabriel's hand, in an almost protective way, lightly stroking the skin. He didn't know if she was aware of what she was doing, but he didn't want to push her for a reason. But he needed to know what was going on between the two, fast.

* * *

**Will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, but Chritmas shopping does call, but I will try!**


	10. Chapter 9

It was the early hours of the morning when Claire decided to give up on trying to sleep. How could she at a time like this? Her boy wasn't tucked up safely in bed and her Dad thought the best thing for her was to get some sleep. She threw the covers off her, well Peter's bed and put her jeans back on and walked out the room silently.

Her Dad was lying on the couch and Peter was slumped on the recliner, both of them in a deep sleep, so it was easy to sneak her passed them into the kitchen when she suddenly stopped at Gabriel's room. They hadn't been able to continue their conversation after Peter interrupted them in the car, and there were so many things left unsaid. She reached out to the handle of the door but shook her head. This wasn't the time for a heart to heart, she needed her son back before she could do any of that. She was wasting her time here, she didn't need a plan. She needed to be out there looking for him. But she couldn't do it alone. That's when she turned the handle and entered the darkness that was Gabriel's bedroom.

Gabriel was laid on the bed, still in his clothes, shoes and jacket on top of the made bed. How inconsiderate was her Dad. She made her way over to him and knelt beside his bed to hear his steady breathing.

"Gabriel," She whispered, but he remained still. She touched him softly and there was no change in his movement. She then went on to shaking him, gently at first but more vigorously as he did not respond to her actions. He was still dead to the world.

Claire looked towards his chest, where he had been shot, and the hole of the shirt was still there, not giving much view of the actual wound itself. Maybe he hadn't fully healed. What if another bit was still stuck in there where they had failed to see it, not that there was a thorough examination of him. She hesitantly started to undo each button of his black shirt gently but quickly to see if there was any more damage to him. She pushed his shirt open, to get a better look and there nothing there. Except the pale skin of his chest, which was rising up and down steadily. She reached a hand out, and laid on top of his chest where his heart was.

"CLAIRE!" He yelled, jumping up which made Claire scream in surprise and a few seconds later both Noah and Peter burst through the door. Noah had his gun raised.

"What the hell is going on?" Noah asked, gun pointed at Gabriel.

The situation didn't look good from Noah's point a view. His daughter perched over his enemy, her hands on his bare chest and he had just screamed out her name.

"I was checking up on him," Claire said, "And will you please put that gun away!" Claire screamed at him.

"Guys, keep it down, I do have neighbours." Peter said to them, while walking over to Noah, lowering the gun for him.

"Why were you even in here with him?" Noah asked, more calmly, while Gabriel was still trying to figure out why and how he got here.

"I was checking to see if he was ok," Claire said, leaving Gabriel's side. "He was shot you know, I was showing some compassion. But you don't know what that is, do you?" She spat at Noah and left the room, slamming Peter's bedroom door a few seconds later.

Noah looked towards Gabriel again, who was now inspecting the hole in his shirt and scowled at him before leaving to get Claire.

Peter came to sit beside Gabriel, who was stripping off his shirt and looked to Peter, confused. "What happened?"

"You were shot." Peter said, "By a tranquillizer, you went out cold for a few hours."

Gabriel looked up to Peter. "Same one you used?" He asked and Peter nodded. "Huh. So, somebody knows how to take me out temporally."

"Yeah, who's ever behind this, knows about us." Peter agreed, then got up, going to Gabriel's closet and pulling out a white t-shirt for him. "What's been going on with you and Claire?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"You were holding her hand in the car," Peter challenged him. "Don't pretend it didn't happen, I saw it."

"I was offering her comfort," Gabriel replied, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Bullshit, she held your hand the whole way back to the apartment after you were shot." Peter said back to him, in a surprisingly calm voice. "And then she's in here, stroking your chest."

"I was out of it Peter, I don't control her actions." Gabriel said, standing up and walking over to his chest of drawers, his back turned to Peter.

"Gabriel, this is my niece, I want to know what's going on." Peter challenged him again, "I have a right to know."

"Nothing Peter, there's nothing between us." He said, his voice rising slightly. "I am just helping her find her son, and if I have to be soft with her, then I will be."

Peter walked right over to him and spun him round, which surprised Gabriel. "Tell me."

Gabriel looked down to the floor, Peter must have already figured it out by now. "I'm Ollie's Dad," He mumbled, but Peter heard fine well, confirmed by the punch to his face.

* * *

"Claire," Noah started, as he went into Peter's room.

"Don't Dad," She interrupted. "Just don't even start. I'm an adult now, these lectures won't do any good."

"I know you're an adult but you still need guidance." Noah said, his voice softer. "I just don't like him being around you, after what's he's done."

"Dad," She started. "He's helping us, all of us. We were so close to getting Ollie,"

"But he still got away, even with his help." Noah said, sitting down on the bed.

"He's trying, Dad," Claire said, then tried to blink the tears away, caused by the emotions she was feeling. "He listens to me, unlike you."

A door slamming shut interrupted them and they both went back out to the living room where Sylar was standing.

"Where's Peter?" Noah asked, not seeing him in sight.

"He went out for some air," Gabriel said back then made his way to the kitchen, eyeing up Claire on the way.

"Claire," Noah started, still looking at Gabriel, "Why don't you go find Peter."

Claire was staring back at Gabriel, and it clicked in her head. Peter knew.

"Claire?" Noah said again, getting her attention. "Go find Peter."

"I'm not leaving you two alone together." Claire said back and looked at her phone, ignoring the two men.

"I'll go, I need to talk to him, it's my fault he walked out." Gabriel said, slipping on a hoody.

"Don't go." Claire said suddenly, looking up at both of them. "Danko's got Ollie."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, you know what it's like in the run up to Christmas. Can't seem to catch a break! **

**Off for a week so hopefully some more frequent updates!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope everybody had a nice time over the past few days! **

* * *

Emile Danko walked into the dark and dank warehouse in the middle of the night, setting his eyes upon the three sleeping people there. His two super powered companions and the spawn of Claire Bennet. Who had yet to manifest, if he ever did at looked at the child with disgust, knowing he had a Bennet, no worse, a Petrelli in the same room as him. He then smirked, pulling his phone out his pocket, sending the saved message he had been waiting to send, and then picturing Noah Bennet's face as his daughter sobbed to him about his involvement in her son's only obstacle now was Sylar. He didn't have a clue that would happen, thinking that Sylar was off the radar. Luckily he had some of that tranquillizer left over for emergencies, he thought he would never had to use it.

"Wake up you two," He said, kicking the bed to shuffle his two goons awake. "We've got some pictures to take."

* * *

"Danko!" Noah Bennet growled, taking the phone off Claire to read the message, to see if it was true then tried phoning back the number but it just rang dead.

"I thought he was dead," Claire said, in a shaky voice.

"Obviously not," Noah said, "He's found a way or someone has found away to heal his injuries."

Gabriel quickly walked away, not getting their attention until the front door slammed.

"Gabriel!" Claire shouted running towards the door but Noah grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, keeping his grip on Claire.

"To get Gabriel," Claire said pulling away from him and opened the door, running after Gabriel.

Noah sighed and sat back down, pulling out his cell. "Hello Lauren, it's Noah." He said to his old friend. "Could you do me a favour?"

* * *

A very determined Gabriel marched down the hallway, towards the window that was before him. Using his mind, he opened the window, and zipped up his hoody.

"Don't you dare." Claire said from behind which stopped Gabriel in his tracks. "Not without me."

Gabriel turned around, facing her as she came up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. He then scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey!" Peter shouted behind them and he spun around as Peter walked towards them.

"He knows about us by the way." Gabriel whispered to her and her stomach turned. God, her Uncle knew. Then it hit her that she slept with her Uncle's best friend. It didn't occur to her before.

Gabriel put her down yet felt the need to keep his hand on the small of her back, which Claire didn't back away from.

Peter was struggling for words as he looked on to them both, a thousand different emotions running through his body. Part of him wanted to hit Gabriel again, over and over and not stop. Another wanted to console and support him, as he did with Claire. But most part almost felt relieved to know who the father was, but it did plugged some images in his head he did not want to even think about.

"We have a lot to talk about." Peter said, "Not right now, but tell me one thing,"

"It was my idea Peter, I initiated everything that night." Claire said, knowing what her Uncle was thinking. "You know Gabriel isn't like that."

Peter nodded and looked down, seeing Gabriel's hand disappearing behind Claire's back.

"Danko's got Ollie." Gabriel said, his voice almost cracking. "We need to find out where he is."

"Danko?" Peter asked, not believing it. "How can you be so sure?"

"He's right, how do we not know this is some hoax." Claire said. "Anyone could be in this, and pretending to be him."

"He knows too much." Gabriel chimed in. "It's got to be him. Nobody knows how to take me out except a few and they're all related to Ollie in some way."

Claire wanted to say something again, but she knew it was just fighting hope and then she felt herself shaking. Of course, Gabriel felt her too and looked to her, as she started to let more tears fall.

"Hey, it's ok." Gabriel whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug. "There is no way he's getting away with this. He has no idea what he has done."

Peter had to look away from the touching scene before him, even though he had grown to love Gabriel, he just couldn't accept the fact he was the father of his great nephew. "Do you think Danko knows your Ollie's father?" He asked, hoping it would break them apart, which it did and just in time as Noah opened the door further down.

Claire looked to Peter and quickly shook her head. He couldn't know, not yet at least. Peter nodded and pulled Claire over to him, putting a protective arm around him.

"I've phone Lauren, she's going to help us, she knows Danko's case pretty well." Noah announced as he walked down the hall.

"Any she was ok with you phoning at three in the morning?" Peter asked.

"I don't think time has anything to do with it when my grandson is missing." He said back to Peter, and looked to Gabriel.

"Sure you haven't got any information on him, since you were very chummy with him." He said.

"Same could be said to you," Gabriel shot back. "You _were_ behind the cowboy round up of specials."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Claire screamed, "Would you both for once stop competing against each other!"

Noah's phone started to ring, but it didn't stop him staring at Gabriel with rage.

"Lauren," He said into the phone. "Anything?"

"God please let her have something good." Clare whispered, sinking deeper into Peter's hug as her Dad talked away quietly to Lauren.

Gabriel turned to look out the window, breathing in and out heavily, as he felt his emotions getting the better of him. He could feel his eyes starting to water as realisation started to dawn on him.

"I'm leaving," Gabriel mumbled to them. "I'm going to find our son. You stay here and wait for what Lauren's got."

"No," Claire whispered. "We do this together."

Gabriel shook his head and started to walk out, knowing Claire would not protest any louder as she would cause a scene in front of her Dad.

"You don't even have a phone." Peter said, "Here, take mine." Peter threw his own phone to him. "You keep in touch!"

Gabriel nodded and ran down the stairs, with Claire following his movements until he disappeared.

"Where's he going?" Noah asked, once hanging up the phone.

"He's going to look for Danko." Peter said, and Claire left his side, walking silently back to the apartment where her Dad now stood.

"What did Lauren have to say?" She asked him.

"They have no record of Danko's body, and still had him down as missing." Noah said. "So unfortunately we are no further but Lauren now has a name of Simon Campbell and is currently researching using CIA connections."

Claire nodded, not the answer she was hoping for.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Peter said, pulling on Claire's hand to follow. "It's the best thing for us, you need your sleep Claire."

She nodded and walked back into the apartment, letting Peter tuck her into bed. It didn't make her feel any comfortable as she was before, and her eyes wouldn't even stay shut.

* * *

Claire tossed and turned, for what felt like hours but it had only been half and hour. She couldn't sleep at a time like this. Her phone buzzed silently in her jeans pocket, and she quickly grabbed it opening the message quickly. _I'm waiting in the car downstairs for you. Gabriel_

Claire shot out of bed, and managed to climb out the window without waking anybody up. She closed the window back over and looked down seeing Gabriel standing outside the car, looking up at her.

He motioned for her to come down and she immediately let herself fall from as Gabriel guided her safely down and into his arms. She looked up to him, seeing his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying but she didn't mention it. The buzzing of her phone distracted her, and Gabriel let her go, walking over to the car.

"Let's go." Gabriel said, pulling on her hand but she stayed still. "Claire, come on."

"Gabriel," She whispered, looking at her phone then turned it round fro him to see.

Danko was well and truly alive, confirmed by the picture of him holding their son with a wicked smile.


	12. Chapter 11

Peter woke up with a fright, his pillow soaked from sweat and he was on the floor, not in bed. He groaned as he sat up, his body aching from the hard surface that lay beneath looked over to the clock seeing it was nine and stood up, heading to Claire's room to see if Gabriel had gotten anywhere.

He passed Noah on the couch who was still fast asleep so he nudged him and he as awake in no time.

"You want a coffee?" Peter asked and he nodded then headed towards the bedroom.

"Claire?" Peter said softly knocking the door. "Are you decent?"

There was no answer so he opened the door, seeing it was still dark due to the closed curtains. He already knew she was gone before he turned the lights on, he could feel she was gone.

"Noah."

* * *

Gabriel sat in the stationary car, with the heat on full blast as Claire had long ago adopted his hoody and was now curled up in it, sleeping in the passenger seat. They had ran out of ideas where to go and she fell asleep an hour ago.

He had long gave up on studying the photo Danko had sent Claire, trying to pin point where it could have been taken. There was not enough background detail and the number that sent the message was still ringing dead. He exhaled loudly, and checked on Claire before leaving the car, making sure the door was locked behind him. He walked over the a nearby alley way in the early morning, between two derelict buildings. He didn't even make it that far in before electricity started pumping through his body, scorching the ground beneath him.

Claire, who had woken up from the sound of the car door shutting watched on from a distance, as fear started to consume her. A fear she had not felt in years. She started to worry that if they did find Ollie again, would Gabriel be capable of being the boy's father.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone!" Noah yelled. "She didn't even sneak by the sofa, I would have heard her."

"You can't be too sure, she did it before." Peter said, dialling Claire's phone using the house phone but it went straight onto answering machine. "Claire, it's Peter. You need to get back here, we need to do this together. Please call and let us know you're ok."

"Come on, let's go." Noah said, pulling on his jacket. "We need to find her, where's my keys?"

Peter picked up the keys that were lying next to him on the table and threw them to Noah.

"These aren't my keys Peter," Noah said and Peter looked up, immediately recognising the keys that dangled from Noah's fingers.

"They're Gabriel's." Peter said, defeated. "He's got your keys, taken your car, Claire is with him."

"What?" Noah growled.

"There's no other way," Peter said. "Gabriel's car is still round at the apartment. We need to go on foot."

* * *

Gabriel took deep breaths, after using so much power, it had started to hurt him, but he was ok, barely. Physical he was great. Emotionally, that was a whole different story. He turned back from the alley, walking back to the car where he saw Claire moving over to the driver's side, fiddling with the keys.

"Claire," He shouted running over to the car, stopping it from going anywhere with his telekinesis. "Claire, open up." She shook her head, not daring to look at him. He could see the tears streaming down her face. Gabriel got down on his knees, after using his power to open the window. "Please Claire."

"You can't be his Dad Gabriel," She sobbed out. "That's the reason why I never told you in the first place. I'm scared you could hurt him."

"I would never do that Claire," Gabriel said. "Please Claire, you know I wouldn't. I need to do that sometimes, the charge gets too much for me."

"Elle had to do that too." She said, the tears not subsiding.

The mention of Elle's name hit him hard, guilt ridden as he looked down. He knew he would never ever forgive himself for killing Elle the way he did.

"Claire, please." He said in a softer voice. "I swear, I would never hurt him. I could never do that, I love him."

"You don't even know him." Claire said which stabbed Gabriel in the heart. Granted it was the truth, he didn't know his own son, but he knew since a few hours ago, he loved the boy. It was an instant bond.

"You can believe that if you want Claire," Gabriel said, blinking back the tears. "But I know, in my heart, I love him, even if I haven't even met him."

Claire didn't dare look at him, she just kept her eyes forward, and her hands on the wheel.

"I want to help you get him back," Gabriel said. "Even if you don't want me to be part of his life, I'm still going to get him back to you where I know he will be safe. Let me in the car, please."

Claire unlocked the door, allowing Gabriel to slide in next to her, nervously. "I'm sorry Claire," Gabriel said, "When I get upset, it builds up a charge in me, and I have to let it go before I hurt someone."

Claire nodded, but still never spoke and Gabriel rested his head against the window, defeated. He had just blown his chance.

Claire's phone rang, and she struggled to get it out her pocket. "Dad, listen, I'm going to find my son on my own, and you can't stop me."

"You should really look at the caller id before you pick up the phone sweetheart." Danko's voice said over the speaker.

Danko had the phone on speaker as he walked about the warehouse, carrying Ollie is his arms, who was asleep.

"Claire, Claire, Claire." He practically sang over the phone. "You let your guard down far too fast. You think I would ever let you live a normal life after you messed up everything?"

Claire looked over to Gabriel in horror, and he shook his head, silently telling her not to mention his name. Danko couldn't know that Gabriel was with her at this moment.

"It was oh so easy to pick up this child, this, thing." Danko said disgusted over the phone. "A Petrelli, finally in my hands. One that I can control."

"Don't you dare touch him, if you ever cause any harm to him, I will rip you to shreds." She threatened, putting on a brave voice. "You will regret this."

Danko laughed over the phone as he moved Ollie, causing him to stir in his sleep and whimper.

Claire recognised the noise right away, as tears threatened to fall. She knew he was wanting a reaction out of her, and he was sure as hell getting one. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm guessing you want him back?" Danko asked over the phone slowly, letting each word sink in.

"Of course I want him back!" Claire shouted, letting her emotions get the better of her. Gabriel was gripping hard onto the seat, hearing Danko;s venom mouth speak. It was taking him a lot of control not to speak.

"Ok, you can have him back." Danko said, easily, but Claire knew there was a catch. "Since Sylar already saved me a job of killing your biological Dad,"

Gabriel quickly averted his eyes from Claire to the floor, the pang of guilt too strong in his heart to even look at her. Danko must have known he was there. He was good at psychological games. Claire quickly reached a hand over to him, placing it over his for comfort.

"I will give you Ollie back, if you bring Noah Bennet to me." He said to her. But it was too easy, there was something else, Claire thought. "And I want you to kill him, in front of me. And don't even think of bringing Sylar with you. I'll call you back in a hour, and I want an answer."

The phone went dead before Claire couldn't even breathe. Danko wanted her to kill her Dad, in front of him. What kind of sick game was he playing.

"I'll shape shift into your Dad, and then you can kill me." Gabriel said, before he could even think.

"You know that will never work," Claire said, "It's Danko, he's smarter than that. We need a plan, one that will work."

Gabriel pulled out Peter's phone, and dialled Noah's number, handing it to Claire. "Your Dad's good with plans."

* * *

**Pretty muched finished the story, got a few more chapters to tweak then post. Hope everyone is still liking the story :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another update before the year is out! **

**Hope everybody has a great Hogamany/New Year's Eve! I know I will! All the best for 2011! **

* * *

All four of them met up at Peter's apartment again in less than an hour. Peter had Gabriel's car, and Noah practically snatched they key's to his own car from Gabriel. Words of hatred and insults were left unsaid, as they all had bigger matters to deal with. Gabriel knew Noah and he would never see eye to eye, but for now the would have to cooperate in Ollie's best interest. Matt had turned up again to offer a helping hand, even though he was very reluctant to leave Janice and Matty at home.

The sun was rising when they all sat down in the small apartment, and it hit Claire that yesterday had been the longest day of her life. It had been the longest she had ever spent without Ollie, and she wouldn't be able to cope another twenty four hours without him.

"We have to come up with a full proof plan which sees Ollie getting back here safe, no harm at all and one where we all come back alive." Peter started. "This is just a sick game Danko is playing with Claire, he could kill you at the pull of a trigger Noah, you know that."

"I know, this is just for his benefit to Claire's emotional state." Noah agreed. "He knows what he is asking is out of order, and he's just doing it to hurt you Claire."

"He doesn't want you anywhere near the place Gabriel," Claire said. "So our biggest asset has been lost in all this."

"You think I'm just going to sit back here and wait for you all to come back?" Gabriel asked looking at each one individually.

"Gabriel," Peter started. "Remember this is for Ollie, Danko wouldn't even hesitate hurting him if he knew you were there. You know what he's like."

"I know that, but I want to help," Gabriel said. "I can shape shift into anyone, well, anyone I've touched."

"He's been keeping a close eye on us all," Peter said. "I just don't think you can run the risk of being caught Gabriel. I'm sorry, it's best you stay here."

Gabriel looked to Claire helplessly but she had to agree with Peter. Gabriel knew deep down Peter was right, Danko would figure it out. He sighed in defeat, "Ok, I'm out." He got up, and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. Noah couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face, and Claire kept her eyes on the door.

"You don't think he'll climb out the window or anything?" Matt asked, and Claire got up.

"I'll go check up on him. You guys keep going with the plan."

* * *

Claire knocked gently on the room door before letting herself in, expecting to see an empty room but to her surprise he was lying on the bed, an arm covering his eyes.

"Hey," She greeted, but he made no movement. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, you know I want you to be there to help, but this would be the only way for Ollie's safety."

"I know that." He mumbled, but Claire managed to make out what he was saying. He moved his arm down to his side and looked at Claire as she sat on the bed next to him. "I just feel so helpless."

"Don't, you've helped so much in this Gabriel," Claire said, stroking his arm. "A lot of good things have came out of this, I don't think how long it would have been before I told you you were Ollie's father."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He challenged and she nodded. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"I think I was more kind of hoping you'd figure it out on your own, your smart like that." Claire said. "Or, go on tv, get a DNA test in front of a live audience."

Gabriel stifled a laugh. "Thanks."

"Gabriel, there was so many times I was going to tell you," She said. "Why do you think I asked Peter for your number. Why I kept coming over to Peter's with Ollie." She looked away from him. "But I always chickened out, or you ran away."

"I thought you got what you wanted," Gabriel said. "I was going to talk to you, about us when I get back but you had already had Ollie. And it was the wrong time to ask. I thought I'd be following in the family tradition of raising kids that weren't actually mine."

"Well, he is yours," Claire said. "And I'm sorry it's taken this long to let you know that."

"It was meant to be Claire." Gabriel agreed. "If you had told me when I found out you were pregnant, I don't think I would have been ready for it. I would have ran away."

"And what about now?"

"I've got a lot of diapers to catch up on." Gabriel said, which made Claire laugh a little, but the tears were coming hard and fast. He sat up, pulling her into a hug.

"I better go, see what they have planned." Claire said and he let her go. "You should come too, hear what everyone has to say. We still might need you, even if it is a phone call."

Gabriel nodded and got up with Claire, entering the living room again, more calmer, much to Noah's annoyance.

* * *

The car was silent on the way there, with just the four of them. Peter was holding Claire's shaking hand and Noah couldn't think straight. What if it went wrong? Claire kills him, and there not enough time for giving blood. Or worse, they took his body away, to burn or to hack. He shook his head of those thoughts, and focused on the job at hand as the warehouse they had been instructed to go to came closer to view.

Danko and two other men were standing, guns raised as the car came to a halt. Danko was also holding Ollie, with a gun dangling from his hand. The doors to the car opened slowly as one by one they got out, and Claire had to stop herself from running seeing Ollie in such a vulnerable state.

"You sick son of a bitch" Noah said. "How can you even hold a gun to his head! He's two years old!"

"Enough chat!" Danko shouted. "I call the shots. All weapons on the floors," Danko said with a smile, as Noah and Matt both dropped their guns and sent his two men over. All four were searched, and they took Matt, quickly shoving on those drips that neutralised his powers and he fell to the floor.

"Well, at least that's you out of the way." Danko said, kicking the man for good measure. "Don't want anyone control my actions now, do we."

"Come," Danko said as he cradled Ollie in his, leaving Claire, Peter and Noah to follow behind at gun point. Peter held onto Claire's arm, knowing she was going to break down any minute.

They were ushered inside quick, and Danko made his way over to the a chair sitting down, still cradling Ollie, who was fast asleep. Claire didn't know if he was really sleeping, or Danko had put him to sleep, she wouldn't put it passed him.

Danko looked to the three of them, with a smile. "Well well, we're all here." He started. "Haven't you missed me."

"You've crossed the line Danko," Noah said, "Big time, and I will make you pay for that."

"That will be hard when you're dead." Danko said back and moved lying Ollie on the table in front of him. It took all of Claire's willpower not to go over and grab Ollie to cuddle him and have him safely back in her arms, where he belonged.

"So, Claire, a child." Danko started. "I have to say, when I found out you were pregnant, I was very surprised. The responsible Claire Bennet not using a single ounce of protection with that frat boy at the party.

Claire swallowed hard, he had been watching her. She had lost her virginity and he was watching. "My friend here, Simon had the courtesy to get it all on tape." Danko said, looking to the boy who Claire recognised being in the photo. "He was hoping he would be the one, but hey, at least he doesn't have the added responsibility of a kid now, isn't that right."

Simon smiled at Claire, and nodded, waving a DVD in front of her, as Claire felt a warm tint creep up on her face. But she also felt relief as they now thought this random frat guy was Ollie's Dad, just like everyone else did. She could also see the realisation on Peter's face too where as Noah was none the wiser.

Noah was fuming, who had the right to do that to his daughter, taping her most intimate moments.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Danko said, clapping his hands once to get everyone's attention.

* * *

Gabriel paced back and forth in the apartment, fighting the urge to go out and save them from Danko. Everyone, including Noah. He chewed on his nails, something he had never done, and held onto the little picture of Ollie that Peter had in his apartment. He flopped onto the chair, looking at the house phone, willing it to ring. But nothing.

He perked up quickly upon hearing a voice, coming from outside. He didn't look over to the window straight away, instead he concentrated on listening to the voice.

"Yeh, he's still here, he just keeps pacing around. Nothing much else." He heard the voice say. "Yeh sure, I'll call you with any updates. I won't let him find you."

Gabriel smirked as he raised a finger and flicked it towards the apartment and Steve came crashing through the window in a world of pain.

"Hello there," Gabriel started and lifted Steven up in the air. "I think me and you need a little chat."

* * *

Danko spun the gun around the table as Noah, Peter and Claire faced him, tied up in chairs. Ollie slept peacefully, still lying on the table, so close yet so far from Claire.

"Will you just get this over with?" Noah asked. "Let my daughter and grandson go home."

"Noah, the party is just getting started." Danko said to him with a smile, and popped a bullet in the chamber and spun the barrel. "Simon! Come join us."

Simon looked nervously over at Danko but obeyed and sat down beside him. "My favourite party game, is Russian Roulette." Danko started, and smiled at the horrifying look on Claire's face. "There's enough here to play, what do you say?"

"You sick freak!" Peter shouted to him. "You said no harm would come to Ollie."

"No harm will come to him, if he's lucky." Danko smirked. "Here Simon, you go first."


	14. Chapter 13

"This wasn't the deal Danko!" Noah spat. "You want me dead, so get it over with!"

"NO!" Danko shouted back, which startled Ollie awake. "I call the shots, I'm the one that's in control, Simon pull the trigger."

"No...I..no...don't.." Simon stammered over his words, not taking the gun.

"Simon," Danko warned and Simon shook his head. "I'll let Ollie have first turn then."

"No!" Simon shouted. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" He said as he took the gun shakily from him. He stared at the gun, not knowing what to do, stalling as long as possible.

"Put it to your head." Danko instructed and Simon did, shakily, while sputtering out tears as the rest looked on horrified.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the room go silent and she felt her own heartbeat pound through her ears. Someone had to stop this. She prayed Gabriel would burst through the door any moment and be the hero. It was only wishful thinking however.

"Danko stop it!" Noah tried again.

Danko choose to ignore him. "Go on Simon, pull the trigger."

Peter was starting to struggle against his binds as he could see Ollie becoming more alert, looking around him, starting to search his unfamiliar surroundings. If he had noticed his family were here, then he would start to cry. Peter was sure of that.

"No, I don't want to play." Simon said lowering the gun and Danko snatched the gun from him.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Danko screamed, and the words of protests coming from everyone didn't stop him, where he pulled the trigger.

The small click echoed for everyone, as they held their breaths, until Ollie interuppted them all, starting to cry as he recognised his family before him.

Simon fell to the floor in a flood of tears and Danko looked on and laughed at his pathetic assistant.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Steve was not going anywhere fast, Gabriel thought as he finished tying him to the chair. He was out cold, and would be for a few hours at least. Gabriel touched his hand and then forced himself to shape shift into the man before him. He forgot how much it could hurt, as he felt his cells and DNA change his appearance, and he looked over to the mirror. It was bang on, and hopefully Danko wouldn't know the difference.

He pulled out Steve's cell phone, and dialled the last call made. It rang a few times before Danko picked up at the other end.

"Boss, it's Sylar! He left! I think he saw me," He whimpered over the phone, knowing Steve's fear of Danko. "He might be coming to you now, he was flying!" He heard Danko curse and swear over the phone, but also heard the cries of a toddler which pulled at his heart.

"Yes boss!" He said, "I'll come right away!"

With that he hung up the phone and didn't hesitate to fly out the already broken window into the morning sky.

* * *

Danko slammed his cellphone down on the table and cursed, grabbing Ollie and walking away, with the gun in hand.

"Ollie!" Claire screamed, and struggled against the rope as the started to rip through her skin. "Bring him back!"

"Claire, calm down!" Peter said as he kept trying to free himself of the bonds. He cursed himself for not taking a power that would work in this situation. He still had Emma's power, which in this case was pretty useless.

"Sylar has messed this up for us, he's on his way." Noah grumbled. "It's on his head if anything happens to my grandson!"

Peter could feel rage building up inside him for Noah's dislike towards Gabriel, knowing that it wasn't just him that was related to Ollie. They all were, and were all worried about his heath and well-being, but he also cursed Gabriel for not staying put.

* * *

Steve, Gabriel, got to the warehouse in no time at all, where all was quiet. He hid in the shadows, the best place for him. He would have to kill some time to make Danko believe this really was Steve. He looked around, getting familiar with the location when he saw a familiar body lying on the ground a few feet away. He looked around seeing no one else, and pulled Matt over, with an invisible force.

He stripped him of the device that was holding back his powers and shook him awake. "Matt, come on, wake up!"

Matt blinked a few times but all was blurry. He didn't recognise the voice that was talking to him.

"Matt, it's me, Gabriel." Gabriel said to him, sitting him up.

Matt's vision came back after a few seconds, but that was not Gabriel he was looking at, it was someone else. "Who are you?" He asked, backing away.

"It's me Matt, Gabriel. I've shape shifted into one of Danko's accomplice." Gabriel said. "Probe my mind if you need to."

And Matt did that right away, and shot a look back up to him quickly. "Oh shit," Gabriel said.

"Oh shit indeed." Matt said, uncovering a truth that Claire obviously kept well hidden in the back of her mind. "He's your child."

* * *

Peter screamed in pain as he finally got his hands free fro the rope, but the marks on his hands and wrists were bleeding non stop as the rope burned opened up his flesh, badly tearing the skin. He moved to untie his feet, cursing at the pain that came with it and moved onto Claire's ropes next.

As soon as Claire was free she walked right over to Simon and kicked the man, "You son of a bitch! How could you?"

"Claire, leave him!" Peter shouted, "We'll sort him out later, come help me."

She looked back down at the quivering man. "This is not over!"

Noah was free in seconds as they wasted no time in moving towards the door. "Come on!" Noah said and Claire halted him.

"Wait, we have no weapons." Claire said, "I need to do this on my own, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Claire, we're coming whether you like it or not." Peter said, and Noah nodded his head in agreement, running past her in the direction Danko did and the two followed.

"Where is he?" Claire asked, looking at the size of the warehouse and the many different rooms there were.

"If Sylar is coming, then he better make it fast." Noah said, and both Claire and Peter had to hold their tongue, both wanting to scream at him that his name was Gabriel.

* * *

"I'm going in, pretending to be Steve." Gabriel said, looking to Matt, "I can like, rough you up a bit, and pretend you managed to get free."

"That won't work, no body can wake from those drugs unless someone pulls them out" Matt said, sounded defeated.

"The drugs didn't affect me." Gabriel said and Matt rolled his eyes.

"That's you." Matt argued. "You can seem to do anything."

"True," Gabriel said, and looked around for answers. "I'll put that mask back on you, but with no drugs. Say I found you outside. Act like a dumb ass."

Matt smiled at him, "That might work. You do look like a dumb ass."

Gabriel made his way into the warehouse, being able to locate Danko's secret hideaway within the building thanks to information from Steve. He dragged Matt along with him, and Matt played the unconscious man a little too well for Gabriel's liking.

"No offence, but you're slowing me down." He gritted through his teeth.

"We have to play it realistically." Matt argued, not making it any easier, but they both eventually made it to a door which Gabriel opened, using his hands.

Danko pointed a gun at him straight away, when he entered and he dropped Matt, looking at Danko.

"What did you bring him in for?" Danko spat.

"Sylar might have saw him, and let him go free." Steve said to his boss, which Gabriel found hard to do. He wanted to rip his head off, but he had Ollie in his hands and was scared he would hurt him.

"Kill him," Danko said, and Steve looked up to him. _Shit. Now what?_

_

* * *

_

**Hope everyone is liking the story, few more chapters and it should be done. Hoping to move onto a new story soon. **

**Feedback is always welcome :)  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Peter, Claire and Noah were standing at the back of a hallway watching Danko's two guards laughing and joking away. They were blocking where they wanted to go, and they were both armed.

"We need to distract them." Noah whispered. "Claire, you're the only one that can do it without getting hurt,"

Claire nodded and took a deep breath, starting to walk towards them, silently. They never even turned when she was a few inches away so she did what he body told her to, take them down. She plunged forward, catching both of their knees and they went down easily and she grabbed a gun from one of them, but the other pointed a gun to her. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, she just did which set him off to pull the trigger too, shooting her in the chest as she collapsed. The other man quickly shoved her off, running off before Peter could catch up with him.

Peter grabbed the dead man's gun and looked at Noah. "I'm going after him."

Noah held Claire in his arms, waiting for her to heal. Even though he knew she would be ok, it was still heartbreaking to see his daughter being shot.

Peter ran up the dark corridor, following the man's echoing footsteps, keeping the gun pointing forward the whole way down. He heard a door slam ahead of him and he jumped back behind the corner. He looked back around and started to move forward until he heard a gun shot.

* * *

Gabriel looked onto the man who lay on the floor, just having been shot by Danko and he heard Ollie screaming and crying at the loud noise and upset. He wanted to leap forward and take him, give him comforting hugs and letting him know he would be safe.

Matt managed to crack an eye open and looked at the dead man's body then quickly remembered what Danko's last instruction was.

"Care to make it a double Steve?" Danko asked, nodding at the gun which Gabriel held loosely.

_Matt, take my gun, surprise me and Danko. _Gabriel thought which Matt picked up and shot up grabbing the gun from Steve, grabbing him and pointed the gun to his head, using Steve as a shield.

"Give me the kid." Matt said, keeping the gun steady. "Come on! Give me the kid."

Danko laughed, pulling Ollie closer. "Steve, do your thing."

Think, Gabriel thought. This guy had an ability, fire, which he didn't possess. There was no further way forward, so he turned to Danko, smiling and shook his head. "Oh Danko, you really have lost your touch. How could you not remember me?"

Steve's face started to move, bones cracking back into the body's original face, as Matt let him go, now pointing the gun at Danko. "After all, you did lead me to this power."

Through the transformation, Danko had managed to slip out another gun from below the desk and tried to look his best to be surprised. He had a suspicion it was Sylar all along.

"Nice of you to join us Sylar," Danko said to him. "After specifically telling you not to come along."

"To make it easier for you," Gabriel said. "You know I would never let Claire do that to her Dad."

"But your other side would." Danko said, looking at Ollie. "You really expect me to believe that you're the good Samaritan now, running around saving people, repenting your sins." Gabriel looked at him, clenching his fists. "I know deep down you're still a killer who wants nothing more to be the most powerful freak out there."

"You shut your mouth or you'll get a bullet in you." Matt shouted.

"Then I'll put a bullet in him." Danko said, pulling a gun to Ollie. "And you know how fast my reaction times are Gabriel."

Gabriel looked over to Matt and Danko shot, from the other hidden gun, hitting Gabriel in the head, and he went down.

Matt raised his gun and Danko shook his head. "Now, you don't want Ollie getting hurt do you?" Danko asked, walking towards him, and it killed Matt to see Ollie in so much tears, thinking of his own little boy. He wanted to probe his mind, but Danko was too strong and too fast for that.

Danko saw Matt's slight distraction, and he hit him over the head with the gun, knocking him out. "You're so pathetic Parkman."

* * *

Peter made his way up to the door where the gunshot came from and took a deep breath before opening the door, facing Danko right away, and hesitated as he saw his nephew squirming and crying. Ollie had his arms outstretched towards Peter and Peter wanted to grab him right away, had it not been for Danko holding the gun towards him.

"Hey, hey, put him down." Peter said, lowering the gun, heart almost jumping into his throat as Danko kept the gun steady. He quickly surveyed the room behind Danko, seeing both Matt and Gabriel on the floor. Gabriel had a bullet dead centre in his head.

Danko was obviously going to buy time, knowing Gabriel takes longer to come back off a head injury.

"You've sunk really low this time Danko." Peter started. "Just give me Ollie back, you can't do this to a child."

"You think I would go soft in front of a child" Danko asked, keeping the gun steady at Ollie. "I'm not like that."

"Come on Danko, give it up." Peter said.

"I'll show you how much I mean it," Danko said and as pointed the gun more steady.

"No!" Peter shouted when suddenly the gun flew into the air, a shot going off and the bullet hitting a wall.

Gabriel got up off the floor, a little disorientated, but kept a telekinetic hold on Danko to prevent him for hurting Ollie in the slightest.

Peter went towards them and took Ollie, without Danko even flinching, but his face looked like it was going to explode.

"Take Ollie back to Claire and get out of here." Gabriel said to Peter. Ollie snuggled up to Peter instantly as Peter looked to Matt. "I'll get Matt, once I deal with him."

Peter looked at Gabriel, knowing what he meant. "No Gabe, you can't do it."

"I won't." He said, but not looking at Peter in the eye.

"You promise me, there's a whole lot more a stake." Peter said, walking towards him but Ollie started to squirm even more. Gabriel wanted to take the child himself, offer his fatherly protection over the boy. But he would have to wait for now. He took a deep breath, calming himself down and looked to Peter.

"You have my word, now go." Gabriel said, and Peter nodded, running out the door in the direction of Claire.

Gabriel flicked his hand, and sent Danko crashing into the wall, and held him there as he walked towards him, arm still outstretched.

Danko groaned at the pain, gritting his teeth as he took short breaths. "Why, why did you have to get involved in this!" He screamed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's what I do," Gabriel said, smirking. "I help people, from the likes of you."

"Bullshit," Danko said. "I know you better than anyone Sylar, I know this is all an act. You always were such a good actor, but not good enough for me."

"I've changed so much Danko, more than you could ever imagine." Gabriel said, feeling more proud of himself. "Maybe it's because I didn't have someone like you in my life. Ordering me around, screwing with me. I always knew our little alliance would never work."

Danko screamed out in pain again, and he felt himself getting pushed further into the wall. "You will always be a killer, nothing else. Everyone will leave you, everyone will die around you if you don't kill them first that is." Danko spat, knowing where Gabriel's weak spot was. "You have nothing!" He shouted.

Gabriel gave him a few seconds silence, letting him think for just those few seconds he had won an argument against him.

"I have more than I could ever want." Gabriel said smiling, "I have a son, who I love more than anything I have ever loved."

It took a few seconds, but the realisation dawned on Danko's face, after all, he was a smart man. "That brat is yours. Should have figured that out myself, considering all you ever wanted in life to get in Claire Bennet's pants! Really Sylar, you didn't use protection. A man like you should.."

Danko was cut off quickly as Gabriel clenched his hand around Danko's throat, without the use of his power. "You really crossed the line."

"I don't care! I should have got rid of him when I got the chance."

Gabriel tried to keep his emotions in check, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Gabriel said, "Right here, right now."

Two shots suddenly rang out in the room, which made Gabriel jumped, as he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. He then looked to Danko, who smiled as blood started trickle out his mouth and he let go of his telekinesis and he slumped down to the ground.

Gabriel looked around to see Matt, who was still pointing the gun to where Danko was.

"You're a Father now Gabriel," Matt said. "You can't kill anyone, no matter how low they've sunk."

"What about you?" Gabriel asked, still in a slight shock at Parkman's actions.

"I'm a cop, and I was doing my duty to protect." Matt said and Gabriel nodded, not completely believing it.

Matt then made his way over to Danko, checking for a pulse. There was none.

"I'll get Bennet to call a unit in, get this mess cleaned up." Matt said, and Gabriel turned back around.

Matt could see it now, the emotions starting to come out of Gabriel, too many hitting him at one time. He was starting to hyperventilate and Matt was surprised, but also glad when he saw the tears fall, knowing that Gabriel was accepting the fact he was a father. He had parental instincts, to protect and the emotions were coming fast as he almost saw his son die.

Matt approached him, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go and check up on your son."


	16. Chapter 15

The group stood around at the door of the warehouse after the ordeal was over. A group from The Company moved around the place, moving bodies away, making a single arrest, if you could call it that, and checking up on everyone, giving first aid where needed.

Matt was getting checked over by one of the agents, tending to a small cut on his head. Noah was talking to one of the agents, explaining what had happened, throwing some glances over to Gabriel at some points, who was standing on his own, away from everyone.

Claire stood with Ollie, who wrapped up in a blanket, as she held him tight, too scared to let him go. He seemed very happy and contently as lay his head on her shoulder. She would often giving him kisses and stroking his head, almost like she didn't believe she got him back.

Gabriel looked over to them, feeling a whole range of different emotions coursing through his body. Part of him wanted to go over and envelop them both in a hug, and vow forever to protect them. But the other part warned him not to make a scene and let Claire decide when to reveal the truth in her own time. He would still protect them none the less.

Gabriel knew Claire had doubts about him playing a part, but was hoping she would come around eventually, even if it did take time. Just knowing that they were both safe was good enough for him at the moment.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Peter asked him, breaking his eye contact with the two as he looked to Peter.

"I'm just happy they're both safe." Gabriel said to Peter, and gave a small smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Peter said to him with a smile. "Did you find out how Danko came back? Didn't Noah say Edgar killed him?"

Gabriel nodded. "When I touched him, I saw him come back to life. Some corrupt agent from the company brought him back, using a backup supply of Claire's blood." Gabriel said. "That needs to get checked out, see how much is left. Danko killed the guy soon after though. But we need to cremate the body, to be on the safe side. Let Noah know that, it will be better coming from you than me."

Peter nodded and gave Gabriel a pat on the shoulder and left to talk to Noah.

Matt made his way over to Gabriel, while rubbing pain away from his head. "Hey," He greeted. "Just to let you know I'm taking off, I want to get back home."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Gabriel said, outstretching a hand. "Thanks, you know, for what you did."

Matt hesitated at first but shook his hand with a small smile. "I'm just glad everyone is safe, you did great. You know you'd make a great cop."

Gabriel smiled. "No, I'd rather stay away from violence, think I'll go take a shot of what Peter's doing."

Matt nodded with a smile. "Don't let him go again," He said, nodding over to the small boy. "And phone me, give me a full detail of when Noah finds out."

Gabriel laughed and Matt waved goodbye as he left the building, and Gabriel felt once again, alone. Noah, Peter, Claire and Ollie were all over at one side of the building talking, taking turns of giving Ollie cuddles, making him laugh.

Gabriel stood at the other side as a spectator, and raised a small smile at Ollie's giggles and Claire's radiant smiles. If they had lasted this long without him, then maybe it was for the best. Gabriel turned towards the exit, starting to walk away.

* * *

Claire looked up towards Gabriel, only seeing the back of him as he walked away, feeling guilty. She never even thanked him.

"Well, I think it was time we were getting this little one home." Noah said. "You can both come stay at mine."

Claire didn't respond, she just kept looking towards Gabriel, who was slowly walking out of her life. Their life.

"Claire?" Noah asked again.

She never said anything as she started to walk quickly towards the outside of the building. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel turned around to see Claire walk towards him, holding his son who was smiling.

"Thank you, for everything." She started and smiled. "You don't know how much it has meant to me."

"Of course I do," Gabriel said, shuffling his feet.

Claire looked down to Ollie, with a smile, then took a breath as her heart refused to slow down. "Ollie, this is your Dad."

Gabriel snapped his head up quickly, in shock. That was the last thing he was expecting Claire to say at the moment. He didn't think she would come around this soon.

"I think he needs to know who is Dad is now." Claire said, "Here, why don't you hold him."

Claire passed him over to Gabriel, not giving him a chance to say no. It almost felt almost natural to him, and Ollie started stroking the stubble growing in his chin.

"Any other man he's been in contact with is clean shaven." Claire said and smiled, but that quickly faded as she saw her Dad marching forward, with Peter tying his best to hold him back but to no avail.

"What the hell is going on!" Noah shouted. "Why is he holding him?"

It was now or never, Claire thought. "Because Gabriel is Ollie's father!" Claire shouted back.

"What?" Noah asked, feeling the colour drain from his face, in shock. But it didn't take long for that to turn to rage as he faced Gabriel. "What did you do to her?" Noah almost threatened, stepping closer to Gabriel.

"He didn't do anything." Claire said to her Dad, trying to pull him away from Gabriel, not wanting Ollie to get upset. "It was consensual. I was the one who initiated it."

"Claire," Noah said, feeling his heart break. "Why?"

"It just happened, really fast." Claire said, flashing a little smile to Gabriel. "But look what we got out of it. A perfect little boy." She walked over to Gabriel, and kissed Ollie on the head and took him back over.

Noah turned around and punched Gabriel in the face and Peter grabbed Noah. "Hey!"

"No, it's alright Peter, I deserve it." Gabriel said, rubbing his chin, and wiping the blood away from his mouth. "I know I should have used protection, I am older and should know better."

"You should never had slept with her in the first place!" Noah screamed, catching attention of some of the agents that where still around. "You're fourteen years older than her!"

"Dad, you're causing a scene!" Claire said through gritted teeth. "I'm taking Ollie home, to Peter's place."

"Claire," Noah said.

"Save it Dad," She said, "Ollie is Gabriel's child, and you need to accept that. He's still the same boy, and I know Gabriel will be a great Dad."

With that, Claire walked off and Noah walked up Gabriel, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "We are not through!" He warned and shoved him hard away, then walked towards his car, getting in quickly and drove away in a flash. Claire watched him drive off, blinking back the tears.

"Hey, come on, let's go home." Peter said as he came up behind her, with Gabriel cautiously walking behind him.

* * *

The car ride back to Peter's apartment was quiet, but in a good way. Claire was upset with her Dad, but it outweighed the joy she was feeling of having her son back. He sat in the back of the car, strapped up as tightly as possible due to no car seat, with Claire on one side, holding him for extra safety.

Gabriel sat beside Claire, not wanting to take a risk of anything happening to them both, and wanted to be closer to his son.

"Can you say Daddy?" Claire asked, while pointing to Gabriel and Ollie kept flashing a cheeky little smile to them both.

"He can say it, I think he's just playing up." Claire said to Gabriel and he smiled.

"It's alright, it's going to take time." Gabriel said and reached over to stroke his head lovingly. "He looks so like you Claire."

"He's got your eyes though." Claire said to him. "I always wondered why nobody ever thought he was yours with those brown eyes."

Claire then looked at him, with a smile. "We'll make this work, you can see him whenever you like. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"You know I'll be there for him, at what ever pace you want to go at." Gabriel said, and place a chaste kiss on top of her head as a thank you. But it got Claire wondering if it would ever mean anything more.

Peter drove quietly, not interrupting the small family. He still had a lot to ask, a firm talking with Gabriel, but now was not the time or the place. He had to let them be, and figure it out on their own.

* * *

**Main story finished, still an epilogue to come to tie this up :) **

**Reviews appreciated! **


	17. Epilogue

Three Months Later.

Claire struggled at first with the lock on her door, never quite getting use to dark street outside her new house that Grandma Petrelli bought her. She was thankful, but she was still getting use to the whole idea of things being handed to her on a plate. She squinted her eyes to see better as she made a mental note to get a outdoor light installed. She finally made her way into the house, after arguing with her keys, and kicked off her shoes, savouring the soft carpet that welcomed her. She took her jacket off and set her bag down, immediately locking up the door behind her, and made her way towards the living room.

It had been her first night out since becoming a mother. A girls night out with herself, Emma and Janice Parkman. Of course Peter had arranged it, stating it would be good for Claire to get a social life again. Part of her felt happy about being able to get out for a while, but most part almost missed the routine she had gotten familiar with over the past two years when it came to bed time. But still, she owed it to herself to have a stress free night and played catch up with the girls mainly about love life, and Janice pointed out men for Claire in the bar. But she just laughed it off, not interested in dating anyone. She wanted to be there for Ollie, as a full time mum, giving him her complete attention.

She smiled as she walked into the living room, where the TV was on, but no sound came out of it, and it was eerily quiet. Her smile quickly disappeared, and she made a dash for Ollie's bedroom. He was sound asleep and she smiled, walking over and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She would always live in the mini moments of fear when it came to her son's safety, but she just told herself she was being a good mother.

She made her way back to the living room again, finding Gabriel stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep. His long lanky legs hanging over the edge in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

It had been Gabriel's first night alone with Ollie at Claire's house, having built up enough trust with him. She owed it to them to have quality father and son time, without anyone's interference. Her own Dad always seemed to be there when Ollie and Gabriel were together, which made Gabriel uncomfortable and sometimes he verged on a breaking point. But his son kept him calm, he wasn't going to let Noah Bennet get to him.

Claire had been very proud of Gabriel, and his ability to prove himself as a good father. Ollie was totally taken by him, and had an instant bond with his father. He would get excited when he appeared, which was becoming every day almost, and was sad when he left. Claire never wanted it to be a weekend Dad situation, so Gabriel pretty much got together with the both of them anytime he could, when he wasn't working alongside Peter as a paramedic.

Claire smiled down at him and crouched down giving him a gentle shake.

"Gabe," She said softly. "Wake up."

Gabriel groaned and stretched. "You know I hate getting called that." He said while cracking an eye open at her.

"And you know that's why I love calling you it." Claire replied which made him smile.

"Sorry, must have dosed off." Gabriel said, sitting up, allowing Claire to sit next to him.

"Don't worry, he can really tire you out." She said, tucking her feet under herself getting comfortable on the warm sofa. "How has he been?"

"Really good, ate all his dinner, went to bed without a problem, oh and he used the potty." Gabriel said.

"Are you serious?" Claire almost squealed. "He's never shown any interest in it before."

"Well I read in a book that we should go at his pace, and not to push it." Gabriel commented with a shrug.

Claire smiled at him. Years ago, she would have never pictured Gabriel reading books about child development.

"What?" Gabriel asked, confused with her expression.

"I just never thought you'd take this stuff so seriously." She admitted.

"I want what's best for him, I'm not going to fail as a father to him like mine did." Gabriel said, bringing up some memories.

"He loves you so much," Claire said to him. "You'll never fail as a father."

Gabriel said and smiled at Claire, and decided to change the subject as he felt tears well up. "How did your night go?"

"It was great, I really enjoyed myself." Claire said, "I have to admit, I miss going out into town, getting a few drinks while staying sober."

"Meet any guys?" Gabriel asked, before he could stop himself. He knew he shouldn't have, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Gabriel, come on," Claire said, leaning back into the couch. "You know I only wanted to go out to catch up with friends, you know I'm not looking for anyone."

"I know, I'm sorry." Gabriel said. "I shouldn't have asked, it was out of line." He mentally slapped himself. They had never brought up the subject of them, together. He couldn't deny that he felt something for her, he always would.

"It's ok, I just wanted to go out and have a bit of a social life for a change, without having Ollie with me," Claire said, feeling bad but she did deserve it.

"I wish I could have been here from the start, and you could have still had a social life." Gabriel said, hoping to make her feel better.

"If you had been here from the start, then maybe you would have been my social life." Claire said, looking over at him.

Gabriel looked at her a bit awkwardly, not knowing what she meant by that. So he shook it off and looked at his watch. "I guess I better get going." He said, completely avoiding the subject but Claire wasn't for letting him go so easily.

"You ever think it could work for us?" She asked.

Gabriel shifted a bit, and looked into her eyes. "I would like to think we would have a shot." Gabriel said, in an almost whisper, going silently suddenly as they both started at their feet. They were going to have this conversation, that had long been avoided over the past three months. With Gabriel being around a lot making a bond with Ollie, Claire had become attached to him. But recently, it had not just been an attachment as a friend, or her child's father, but it became more of an attraction. One that she could no longer stop, no matter how much she tried.

"That morning after," He started again after a moments silence, both knowing what morning they were talking about, three years ago. "I asked you if I had a reason to stay, you said no. That wasn't the truth was it?"

"No, I wanted to be the reason for you stay." Claire said. "But I didn't want to hold you back. At the time, it was for companionship, but now.."

"Claire, I would have stayed for you." Gabriel interrupted. "And I know it sounds wrong, but ever since I kissed you that time, I slowly began to have feelings for you. Peter didn't send me that night, I kept an eye on you because I was scared that something would happen to you. It wasn't the first night I followed you, I'm sorry."

Claire smiled at his honesty. "I was glad you were there to save me, my hero." Claire said, which stifled a laugh out of both of them.

Then Gabriel took the opportunity to lean forward, and kissed her gently, thinking it was now or never. "I love you Claire Bennet." And he knew she wouldn't be able to respond, not yet anyway. So he settled on kissing her again, at a slow pace, letting them explore each other this time.

* * *

They lay in Claire's bed a few hours later, after decideding they would both need some sleep. Claire didn't wanted him to leave, and enjoyed his company. They talked, they kissed, and slept, but never slept long as they kissed each other awake. They talked about everything, childhoods, teenage years, family, friends, and Ollie. But now they were silent as they both watching the sunrise come up, together. Claire snuggled closer to the warmth of his body.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gabriel asked. "You know what your Dad is going to think, he still doesn't like the idea of me being Ollie's Dad."

"Well, he's just going to have to get use to it. There's no changing it." Claire said, holding his hand, and hearing his steady heart beat strong. Gabriel smiled at her, and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

They both heard some noises from next door, and soft thud then followed by little thuds towards Claire's bedroom. "Here he comes." Claire said and the door opened and Ollie peeked his head through.

"Morning!" Ollie said loudly, then his eyes set on Gabriel and he squealed. "Daddy!" He shouted and ran over to the bed, climbing up and snuggled in beside both his parents, giving Gabriel a cuddle.

Claire smiled at the scene before her, picturing it for a while now. "This will be your morning wake up call from now on," Claire said, waiting for a reaction.

"From now on?" He asked and looking at her. "Are you asking me to move in?"

"Why not?" Claire said to him. "I know you're looking for your own place, must be a bit cramped with both Peter and Emma."

"What?" Gabriel asked a little stunned, not even expecting Claire to ask that.

"It would be nice, being a family. Plus, you are a good cook aren't you?" Claire asked, running her fingers through Ollie's hair.

Gabriel smiled and lay his head on the pillow. "I'll go make some waffles right now for breakfast."

"That would be great." Claire replied. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes." He said with a laugh, leaning over to kiss Claire, which Ollie laughed at. Gabriel got up, taking Ollie with him.

"Come on little man, you can help!" He said, putting Ollie on his shoulders. "You're good with numbers." Gabriel walked out the room, ducking to avoid Ollie hitting his head on the door which he laughed at, shouting "again". And at that moment, Claire knew she had everything she ever wanted.

The End

* * *

**Well guys, that's it! Had to make it a happy ending! Hope everyone likes the end, and reviews are still appreciated! **

**Hopefully onto another story next, I seem to like to write stories involving with Claire or Gabriel being a parent, but something else might crop up. Who knows.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It kept me going.  
**


End file.
